Fallen Angel
by Artemis Bloodshadow
Summary: Rebirth COMPLETE. No one really knew that much about Remi's past, but it was darker and more magical than anyone ever thought. Does having wings mean you're an angel, even if those wings are black? DeshxRemi. A bit AU.
1. Shocking Anger

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or the series!

Fallen Angel

Chapter 1: Shocking Anger

"REMI!" A blonde woman in her early twenties called up to the balcony.

"WHAT?"

"Its time to go!" She called impatiently.

A young woman, almost 18, came running out, panting heavily. "Oh... huff... ok ..." She was Asian with brownish hair and deep blue eyes. The woman giggled.

"You slept in again, didn't you?" The blond asked in mock dissapproval.

"Shut up Millenear! pant

A tall man, also blond, and well muscled, jogged over. "What's all the noise? Beryun and Master Tae are getting irritated."

"So they sent you to quiet us down, Rett?" said Millenear.

"I'd like to see him try. I'll be as loud as I damn well please!"

Millenear looked at Remi, shocked. "Remi, are you ok?"

"Yeah, kid. That little outburst was a bit unlike you. Maybe you need a little physical examination!" Rett got his maniac gleam in his eyes. "In fact, Millenear, you don't look well yourself! So ... strip down and let me take a look!" He began to drool slightly and lunged for the women.

Remi and Millenear shrieked and jump out of the way, causing Rett to land hard face first on the stone courtyard. "You perv!" Remi yelled. The angry teenager stocked over to him and kicked him hard in the ribs. Millenear ran over to restrain the girl before she, or Rett, got hurt.

Rett groaned and sat up, only to find that Master Tae and Rett's partner, Beryun, had entered and were staring at the scene before them. Tae had a knowing smile on her face, as if she knew what had just happened, which she probably did, and Beryun, well... she just kept her face stotic as usual. He sighed and winced as a sharp pain ran through his side. "Damnit," he muttered.

"What is it?" asked a concerned Millenear. She had finally released the still fuming Remi from her grasp.

"I think the kid broke one of my ribs." He moved a little bit. "Ahh. Make that more than one!" Everyone looked at the girl. Remi just shrugged and said, "He deserves it! C'mon Millenear! We should get going."

Millenear cast a worried glance at both her and Rett but followed the brunette out of Yung Sung Temple and into the City of Hong Kong.

I know not very interesting so far, but it gets better! I hope... Anyway, thanks for reading so far. Please, please, pleeeassse continue on to the next chapter!


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: Still don't own the manga...

Chapter 2: Dreams

_Blood. Lilith's blood. It was everywhere. He could hear laughter, and knew it was that bastard Kal. 'Where are you, you murdering son of a bitch!'_

_'WHERE ARE YOU!'_

The vampire Deshwitat L. Rudbich woke gasping. He sat up and checked outside. 'Good,' the thought, 'Its night time.' He pulled on a shirt and exited his room at Yung Sung Temple. He was walking down the hallway when he heard a grunt of pain coming from his old friend Rett's room. "Rett," he called opening the door. He froze when he saw the rainbow pattern of bruises on Rett's side.

"Oh, hey Desh." Rett grimiced slightly as he applied ice to the injured spot.

"What did Beryun do to you this time?"

"It wasn't Beryun Desh."

"Then who?"

"It was the kid. Remi got mad as hell at me and, well, this resulted. Broke quite a few ribs if I'm not mistaken."

Desh stared at the bruises. 'She doesn't have the kind of strength for this, or the guts.' He tried imagining this type of violence coming from the young, annoying child. Needless to say, he failed to picture it.

**Meanwhile...**

Remi tossed fittfully on the busride back to the temple.

_'Stop it Kalutika! Stop it! You and Desh are friends!'_

_She heard a voice behind her. The voice that belonged to the one she was protecting. 'Lilith, get away! He's dangerous!' She turned toward that voice but a searing pain shot through her chest and side. She gagged on her own blood as she began to fall..._

Remi burst into the waking world, a scream frozen in her throat. 'Not again. I really need to find away to stop these goddamn dreams.' She looked over and found Millenear's concerned and kind gaze on her.

"Are you ok, Remi?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just a nightmare." She gave Millenear her best smile and settled back into her seat. 'Just a nightmare...yeah right.'


	3. Arguement

Disclaimer: I don't own Rebirth, but wish I did! sigh

Fallen Angel

Chapter 3: Arguement

It had been three days since Remi broke his ribs and Rett was still feeling it. He smiled ruefully. 'I'm over 300 years old and I'm fussing over a few broken ribs, what a joke!' Despite his discomfort though, he picked up his pace. He was supposed to meet the others for their conference with Master Tae. As he neared the large room where they typically met, he heard shouting. Rett broke into a run.

He skidded to a halt at the door way and found an angry Deshwitat holding an equally angry Remi by the throat some feet of the ground. Millenear was shouting a Desh to let her go while both Beryun and Master Tae stood watching silently.

"Desh, I'm sure she didn't mean it!" Millenear cried.

"Oh, really?" Desh's voice was soft with barely controlled rage.

"Shut up, Millenear! I don't need you to defend me!" came Remi's choked shout. Her face was red with anger and turning purple from lack of oxygen.

Rett decided he had to do something, but by the looks of it, whatever the brat had said had really upset him and talking to Desh wasn't going to fix it. He rushed over to the enraged vampire and tackled him, and Remi, to the ground. The trio fell with a thump and all three groaned in pain. "Ooooh...my ribs," he whimpered.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" roared Desh as he threw Rett of him.

"KEEPING YOU FROM COMMITING A HOMICIDE!"

"DID NO ONE HEAR ME WHEN I SAID I DIDN'T NEED ANY ONE TO SAVE ME?" Remi yelled. All eyes turned to her as she pulled herself up. Rett thought that maybe he had tackled the wrong person. "AND I DID MEAN IT!" She shouted at Desh. Deshwitat growled and launched himself at her, only to be stopped by Rett's restraining arm. Remi glared at them all and sprinted out of the room.

"Desh calm down," Rett said. He looked at Master Tae and Beryun. "What happened? What did she say?"

It was Beryun who answered. "We were discussing Lilith being alive. We were trying to figure out how and why when the girl paled and said 'She should have died when she was given the chance,' and then...well, you saw the result."

Rett was astonished. 'Why would the brat have said something like that?' Desh yanked out of his hold and stalked over to the other side of the room.

"This proves it..." Millenear whispered.

"Huh?" Everyone turned to look at her.

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed? Remi has been acting strange for weeks now! She has these violent outbursts that aren't like her, she won't sleep anymore, and she is crueler than I would have ever fathomed her to be!" Her face was lined with thought and concern for the girl. Even Master Tae was silent, deep in thought.

Rett nodded. 'She's right,' he thought. 'What could be wrong with her?'

**Meanwhile...**

After she had run out on the others, Remi found herself heading for the forest surrounding the temple. She kept up the pace until she was as far away as she could get without getting lost. She sat down on the ground completely exhausted and peered up at the darkening sky. 'Oh Mom, why couldn't you be here to help me?' she wondered in silence.

As the sun sank farther and the sky got even darker, Remi began to feel a sense of overwhelming guilt. Not only was she being horrible to everyone, she was lying to them as well. 'But I have no choice...right?'

A couple hours later Remi got up and began to make her way back towards the temple. "Thank the darkness for full moons," she muttered as she made her way by the bright moonlight. As she came to the gate she found Master Tae waiting for her. She gulped audibly.

"I believe you and I should have a talk, child," came the old monk's stern but kind voice.

I know, you're still waiting for me to get to the point, but I promise it will happen soon!


	4. New Plans and Apologies

Disclaimer: Still don't own Rebirth...

Fallen Angel

Chapter 4: New Plans and Apologies

Remi was back in the large "meeting room" with Master Tae. The old monk sat down and she followed, uneasy about the conversation to come. Tae cleared her throat, "What is wrong, child? You have us all very worried about you."

"I-I don't know what you mean," she stuttered. "I'm fine."

"Come now, we both know that isn't true. You're hiding something and have been for a long time."

Remi sighed. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I can't tell you, not yet. I can't tell anyone."

Tae stared at her for a few minutes, just long enough to make the Asian girl squirm a little, then nodded. "I understand. Just remember that if you need us, we are here." Remi let out a breath and smiled slightly.

"Thank you. And I would like to ask a favor of you, if I may?"

"Of course. What can I do for you, Remi?"

"Well, you see..."

**The Next Day... (Err...night...)**

Deshwitat was still angry. 'Angry enough to tear that insolent wench apart.' He thought evilly. He was back in that damned, so-called "meeting room." He was still brooding when Tae finally walked in. "Well?" he demanded.

"Be patient Deshwitat," she said. The old woman settled herself down on the floor as was her fashion and began, "I believe it is time you began to actually search for Kalutika—"

"WHAT!" came the collected shout from all present. (Namely Deshwitat himself, Rett, Beryun, and Millenear.)

Master Tae glared at them, stalling any questions. Millenear's soft voice broke the ensuing silence. "Shouldn't Remi be here as well?"

"Remi already knows. In fact, I believe she is packing and making your arrangements."

"Huh?"

"If you would let me finish, I shall explain everything Millenear."

The blond blushed and looked at the floor, mumbling an apology. Master Tae chuckled. "Now, as I was saying, it is time you began to search for Kalutika's whereabouts. There are other psychics out there that are far more skilled in finding things, places, times, and people than I am. You shall seek them out and ask them for guidance."

"Um...Tae?"

"Yes Rett?"

"That's nice and all but... what does the brat have to do with this?" Desh looked at his long time friend. 'Good question.'

Tae smiled at him. "She happens to know the first person you are going to see. Frankly, they are the best and if they can't find Kalutika, then I can think of no one who could do better."

"And she won't ever let you forget it either," Remi said as she entered the room. "Sorry I'm late. Serry was giving me an ear-full about how I haven't talked to her in a while."

"Is it alright with her? She has agreed to help?"

"Yep."

Desh listened with only half an ear. 'How does this girl know such a powerful psychic?' He came back to reality with a snap as Remi outlined the traveling arrangements. After she had finished, everyone filed out of the room but him and, strangely, her. She approached him cautiously. He glared at her, still angry with her about what she had said. He clenched his fists as he restrained himself from attacking her again.

"I-I just w-wanted to say th-that I was s-sorry about yes-yesterday," she stammered. That got his attention. 'She's apologizing? Since when does she care about me? Why is she apologizing!' She continued as she stared at the floor. "It was wrong of me and I," she faltered and blushed with what he assumed to be embarrassment, "I just- I'm really sorry, ok? Um...truce?"

That caught him even more of guard. 'First she apologizes and now she wants to be friends? What the hell is wrong with her!' Not trusting his voice, he simply nodded and she walked out without another word.

He finally spoke out loud, "What the hell just happened?"

Um...any better? Please, I need reveiws! I need advice about how I should continue this!


	5. Old Friend

Disclaimer: If you don't get that I don't own Rebirth or its characters by now then you are incredibly dense...

Fallen Angel

Chapter 5: Old friend

(A.N.) I realize that in volume 13 they do go to NYC but that has nothing to do with my story!

_She was with her mom. She was seven years old again and still innocent. "Mommy?"_

_"Yes, sweetie?"_

_"I wanna g—" She was cut off as she was grabbed. She screamed as her mother was also trapped. A cloth over her face, a strange smell, and then darkness..._

Remi woke with a start. 'Damn. This just seems my week for disturbing dreams, doesn't it?' She shook her head slightly and turned to her right to see Millenear fast asleep in the seat next to her. Remi blinked and checked her watch. 'We're almost there!' She felt the last, lingering haze of sleep leave her as her brain rushed with excitement, and then dread. 'I still don't know how I'm going to explain this to them,' she thought as she turned to Beryun and Rett sitting across the aisle (Desh always goes by way of baggage compartment).

Millenear awoke to the others already up and alert. Remi and Rett were talking about New York and the other States. Beryun was also listening to the conversation, not adding to it but looking interested all the same. Millenear stretched her arms above her head and looked at the window. 'It's always so interesting to see the world from a birds-eye view.'

She was just drifting into another daze/nap when Rett said, "I have a nasty feeling we forgot something back at the temple." She turned around to look at him. 'He looks worried,' she observed. 'But now that he mentions it...'

"I agree Rett. I think we did forget something...but I can't remember what. Hmmm...maybe we forgot someone? No. We wouldn't do that," she said. Remi's face turned a little red as she twisted around to look at her.

"Oh really? Don't worry you guys, it's just a feeling," she said.

Rett responded, "I know, but why'd we have to leave so early in the morining?"

"Because it's cheaper and most of the passengers are asleep. Plus, we needed to get there at night and with the time difference and all, it just came out this way," Remi replied.

Millenear looked at the younger girl and smiled remembering what (who) they forgot and said, "She's right, Rett, if we did leave anything behind it must not be very important." Her smile widened as she turned back to the window. She saw Rett scratch his head and shrug. 'Good. We'll just leave it at that. It's for the best anyways.'

About 1 hour later the pilot's voice sounded throughout the plane's cabin with the usual commands and soon after the plane had landed in New York's International Airport (If it's called something else, please let me know...). As Remi and the others battled their way through the crowds to pick up their luggage (a.k.a Deshwitat), she scanned the sea of faces for a familiar one.

"Who are ya lookin' for, brat?" Rett asked. She glared at him and, without saying word, drew back her fist for a punch. She was about to let him have it when she spotted...

"ASHER!" she screamed and ran into the open arms of her old mentor, Rett totally forgotten. He grunted as she plowed into him, but held his ground. The others had sprinted after her and found her like that: wrapped in his arms and crying.

Rett stared. "She must know him," he muttered. Desh looked at him, giving him a look that quite clearly, "You think?"

The man Remi was now strangling had jet black hair and red eyes. He was extremely pale and looked to be in his early thirties but something wasn't right about him. Rett knew it, but he couldn't pin it down. He was about to ask Desh or Beryun if they felt it too but Remi finally pulled away from the man and began introductions.

"Everyone, this is my old-time teacher Asher," she paused and Rett waited for the last name, but it never came. Instead, Asher interrupted her, "Old-time? I do believe I am supposed to instruct you again while you are staying with us, _peu de dragon._" He had a slight French accent. Remi turned and glared at him, blushing slightly. "I thought I told you not to call me that."

"You did." Asher's face was expressionless but Rett could see a hint of amusement in his red eyes. Remi sighed gustily.

"Fine, have it your way," she mumbled. "Anyway, _mon enseignant_, this is Millenear, an exorcist," she pointed to Millenear, who bowed slightly with a "Please to meet you." She motioned to Beryun and himself next, "This is Beryun, a monk and sorcereress of Yung Sung Temple. And this is Rett, a swordsman, also of Yung Sung Temple and Beryun's partner." She ended with Desh. "This is Deshwitat, a vampire," she said, "but I'm sure you already knew that," she added.

Asher inclined his head and said, "_Bon soir._ It's a pleasure." He turned to Remi, "Dominic is waiting in the car."

Rett saw surprise and then joy flood the kid's face. 'She's happy, happier than she's been since I met her. She really missed these people but... then, why didn't she ever mention them.' He was about to follow the pair out but stopped when he noticed that Desh, Beryun, and Millenear weren't following.

"What's wrong?" Rett asked.

"That...man," Millenear gulped. She looked to be in shock.

"Is a vampire," Desh finished for her. Rett looked at him and flashed a look at the now still, 'and watching' he realized, pair of Remi and Asher near the doors. 'Well...I guess that answers my question,' he mused. He followed them into the night of New York City as another questioned plagued his mind, "What the HELL is going on here?"

_peu de dragon_—little dragon

_mon enseignant—_my teacher

_bon soir—_good evening

A.N. All of these phrases are French. AND I NEED REVEIWS!


	6. Homecoming

Disclaimer: Still don't own it...sigh

Fallen Angel

Chapter 6: Homecoming

Deshwitat couldn't figure it out. 'This Asher guy is a vampire, but is a friend of Remi's...is that even possible? It doesn't make any sense but maybe—' His thoughts were interrupted as Millenear asked Remi's other acquaintance, Father Dominic Grimaldi, more idiotic questions about exorcisms he had preformed.

"Have you ever had to, uh, abandon an exorcism before, Father?" she asked

"Please, Millenear, call me Dominic, everyone else does, and, no, I have not had to do any such thing," the older man, he looked about 50, answered.

Millenear blushed and bowed her head with a mutter that sounded like, "Of course, sorry." Remi, pausing just long enough from her quiet conversation with Asher to hear this, laughed. "Don't give her a hard time, Dom! She's just curious."

"I remember someone else who curious as well, child. Do _you_ remember what happened to her when she got too curious?" Dom asked with a small smile.

It was Remi's turn to blush. "I'm never gonna hear the end of that am I? Jeez, a girl makes one itsy-bitsy mistake and no one forgets it!" Both Dom and Asher smiled slightly.

'I wonder what she did.' Desh thought to himself. He looked over at Dom and raised an eyebrow. Dominic noticed.

"Itsy-bitsy? Is that what you call almost burning down the entire northern wing of the complex?" He winked at Desh, who found himself smiling as well.

"How—" Rett was about to ask but Remi shouted, "We're HERE!"

Desh looked out the van's window and examined the old house on the outskirts of the city. It was old, and _huge_, with an equally large property. 'So what are a psychic, a vampire, and a priest doing living together here? And how in the hell does the kid know them?'

Remi didn't even wait for the van to stop. She jumped out and raced towards the manor. Serry! she sent along the mind-link she had with her friend. A woman, not that much older than herself, appeared in the doorway. She had long auburn hair that was in a braid, which Remi knew would be tied with an embroidered leather hair tie. How did she know? Remi had one just like it. 'Serry is wearing black, as usual,' Remi noted. 'Not that I care, in fact, I'm the one that got her in the habit.' She too ran out and met her in a death-hold hug. Remi felt a thought brush her consciousness Rem...We missed you.

"It's so good to be home," she whispered.

"I know," Serry responded, "but don't you think you should introduce your companions? I think they're feeling a little abandoned." Remi giggled at the image that created as she pulled away. She turned around and faced Millenear, Rett, Beryun, and Deshwitat.

"Guys, this is the psychic we came to see, Serena Chandler. Serry, this is Millenear Shepheild, Rett Butler, Beryun of Yung Sung Temple, and Deshwitat L. Rudbich," she said pointing to everyone in turn. Serry smiled at them and said, "Welcome to what we think of as HQ. Come on inside and we'll show you where you'll be staying." Remi followed her inside as the familiarity of the place calmed and comforted her. 'It's like I never left,' she thought.

On the second floor, Serry showed Millenear and Beryun their rooms, which were next to each other. She then showed Rett and Desh to theirs, which were down the hall from the women. "I hope you don't being in your old room, Rem, but we cleaned it up and everything is exactly the same. Except you have a few early birthday presents." Remi grinned as they entered the room.

The walls were painted blood red with black dragons all over the place. The single bed had a black comforter and red and purple pillows. There was a desk and chair, a dresser and mirror, a closet, a small book shelf, a weapons rack, and a door to the adjoining bathroom. 'It's been so long...' Remi spotted the wrapped boxes on the bed and grinned with childish delight.

"Toys?" she asked. Blue eyes met green as she looked at Serry. 'I bet my eyes look that way; full of mischief and amusement,' she thought.

"You bet," answered Serena with a matching grin.

"Dangerous toys?"

"Are there any other kind? Well... for people like us, anyway."

"Good point. Please tell me I can open them now!" Remi felt a little bad about begging like a little kid but still... Go ahead Serry answered mind-to-mind. With a delighted cry she plunged into the gifts with a single-minded ferocity. 'I can't wait to try them out on something... or someone...'


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own Rebirth, but Serry, Dom, and Asher are MINE!

Fallen Angel

Chapter 7

A.N. Eiji is an actual character from the original Rebirth. He shows up in volume 12. I wasn't planning on using him but I was told by my friend K.K. that he should be included, and since she is helping me write this chapter (and possibly many others) I decided to listen. Oh, and I am not naming any more chapters! Too Hard!

"_Delvi protar hin elenin,_

_Yl ela aria thalla hin infineti"_

_Remi could hear the song; hear its beautiful melody. She ran through the blinding light trying to find the singer. 'I know this voice,' she thought. 'Mom... .' "MOM! WHERE ARE YOU!" She ran faster. She ran until she saw a figure ahead of her. 'Almost there...' She reached out, and touched the woman. Her hand came away bloody, she tried to scream but couldn't, and..._

_Everything changed. Again, she was in the rocky clearing outside the castle. Again, she stood between them, and, again, she was falling. Falling into oblivion..._

"AAAHHHHHH!"

Remi jerked out of her dream, recognizing the scream as Serry's. Without a second thought she grabbed one of her new "toys" and ran out of her room into Serry's, which was diagonally across from hers. She burst into the room, which was the same as hers, except it was blue and black (they had always had similar tastes in design), to find Serry holding her favorite knife with her opposite hand outstretched, pinning the intruder with her power.

She cautiously approached her friend and her attacker, weapon at the ready. It's blade gleamed bright and new in the murky light. As she got closer she thought that, 'No...It couldn't be...is it... ?' "Eiji?" she said out loud. Before she could be answered, however, the doorway to Serry's room was suddenly filled with people, including Millenear, Beryun, Rett, and Deshwitat.

"What the _hell_ is goin' on kid?" asked Rett, his broadsword naked in his hand.

"Not sure," she replied. Remi turned to Serry, "What happened?"

"Th-that _bastard_ was leaning over me when I woke up!" Serry shouted. She spun onto the figure still held, what looked like painfully to Remi, against the wall. "What the hell were you doing, you perverted jackass! I should skin for this! No! I _will_ skin you for this, _WITH OUT A BLADE_!" Serry advanced on the now whimpering man.

Remi leapt forward and grabbed her arm, "Wait!"

"Why?"

Desh answered, "Because we, unfortunately, know this idiotic monkey-boy."

"Oh. Well, in that case..." She released her hold on him. Eiji hit the floor with a loud thump and an odd cracking noise. Remi winced. Serry then turned around to the waiting crowd at her doorway. "False alarm everybody. Go back to bed and be ready for the usual 5 a.m. wake up call." There was a loud collective groan. Remi frowned and also turned around. "MOVE IT, TRAINEES!" she shouted.

"YES, MA'AM!" The group replied mechanically as they dispersed.

With that taken care of both Serry and Remi turned back around to find Millenear kneeling next to the fallen ninja. You know him? came Serry's mind-voice.

Yes...We never expected him to follow us Remi shrugged. "Oh..." Serry said out loud. They moved closer, just in time to hear Eiji whine, "You all _left_ me."

'I do not want to listen to this,' Remi thought as she marched over to him and pushed Millenear away. She rested her blade against his throat and whispered, "If you want to live, you will stop whining, then you will apologize to Serry, then you will shut up and allow yourself to be led to a room, and you will stay there. Right?" Eiji just stared at her. "Say yes," she instructed.

"Yes."

"Good monkey-boy." She began to walk out, ignoring everybody's, except Serry, amazed stares. "Night everybody! See you all in the morning!" She went back into her room and collapsed into the bed, tucking her blade under the pillow. "Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful," she whispered, "I'm surrounded by morons."

Rem...?

Hmmm...What is it Serry? Is that idiot being difficult?

No, but are you sure you should have done that?

Done what?

Well...threaten that guy with your blade. Your companions were already suspicious, but...now...

Don't worry, Serry. They will find out soon anyway. Besides, I can always chalk it up to lack of sleep and being awoken rather rudely Remi sent a hint of amusement along with her thoughts.

She felt Serry giggle. If you say so. Well then, sweet dreams. Or, at least, sweeter than normal for this...time of year...

Thanks, I'll try. Night. She felt Serry draw away and sighed. "Yeah, I'll try." She drifted back into an uneasy sleep, fearing the memories to come.

_"Delvi protar hin elenin, _Hope is a safe anchor,

_Yl ela aria thalla hin infineti"—_The beautiful guiding star that is forever


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: You know the drill...blah blah...don't own Rebirth...characters...but Serena, Asher, etc. are mine...repeat...MINE!

Fallen Angel

Chapter 8

A.N. _Italics_ in this chapter are flashbacks! Not Dreams! Oh, and I'm not sure how lone the flashback chapters are gonna be. I guess I'm gonna do what Woo did in the original Rebirth and piss everybody off by going, and staying for a while, to the past. evil laugh Just Kidding!

'A week!' thought Desh as he made his way through the underground complex under the mansion. 'We have to wait a week for that woman to begin!' He thought back to what she had said 5 days ago:

_**Flashback**_

_"I will need something of his. Anything he might have handled."_

_Desh and Rett looked at her in disbelief. Desh exploded first, "We don't have anything like that! We wouldn't even know where to look for something like that." The woman, Serena, chuckled. "Don't worry Deshwitat. There is a reason I'm considered the best at what I do. I will only need memories."_

_"What do you mean 'memories'?" asked Rett._

_"I will need everything you can remember about Kalutika; before and after the transformation. I will need the memories of three people though..." she trailed off._

_"Uh...there are only two people, namely me and Desh, who remember him."_

_The psychic closed her eyes. Her expression was pained. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that but I anticipated it. I already have the alternative set up. She has agreed to help you." _

_Desh looked at her sharply. "What do you mean? Who?"_

_"Instead of having three people contributing memories, I will have two and someone to intensify the memories. There is only one person I am willing to that with since it can have...complications. Lucky for you, she happens to sympathize with you and is on her way, in a matter of speaking," she explained._

_**End of Flashback**_

'And she never told me 'who' either.' He growled out loud as he halted outside a steel door marked "Training Room 125." 'What did Asher want to show me I wonder?' He shrugged and opened the door. And...

SHWOOSH!

"What the HELL!" he yelled as something just missed hitting him in the head. He prepared himself for a fight, but a familiar voice exclaimed, "SORRY!"

"Remi? What the hell was that?" He turned toward the voice which was coming from... 'behind me? Wha—' Desh found himself staring down at the girl as she dragged herself off the floor rubbing her back, and then her hip, while holding her head.

"Uh...that was me getting thrown into a wall by Asher," she winced, "if you really want to know. What are you doing here, by the way?" She walked passed him to a sparring area in the middle of the room. Asher stood waiting for her. She scowled at him. "That was _so _not cool, you blood-sucking jerk," she muttered. "I thought you knew I can't go at that pace yet. Not until after tomorrow." He stared at her.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Desh interrupted. He took note of all the scrapes and bruises on the girls body. 'So that's why she's been wearing long sleeves and pants.'

"Go take a break, _Princesse,_" Asher instructed, keeping his eyes on Desh. "You're due to see Miss Serena soon anyway."

"If you say so..." Remi looked between the two vampires. "Ok, I'll leave. I can take a hint. See ya around." She walked out, shutting the door on her way out.

Desh approached the other vampire and took the seat that he motioned to at the edge of the ring. "Well, what is it?"

"It may not be wise, but I believe you should be told. What I am about to tell you goes no further than this room, is this understood?" Asher's voice was soft, careful. Desh nodded, curious. "It is about what I am sure you have been trying to figure out since you got here. It is about how Remi came to be a part of the, how do you say, family."

"Just one question."

"What?" Asher asked, irritated.

"Why does she like you and hate me? I thought she hated all vampires."

Asher chuckled. "She did, but then she came here and learned to accept me and our kind. To a point that is... Anyway, it all began when Remi was 7 years of age...

**Meanwhile...**

Remi went to her room to take a shower. She stepped into the hot spray of water. 'Your gonna tell him about it all, about how it all happened...' She sank to the floor as the water ran over her bruised body as the memories crashed into her...

**_Flashback_**

_A seven-year-old Remi was walking down a country road hand-in-hand with her mother. Remi tugged on her mother's hand. "Mommy?"_

_The woman turned to her, her strange, silvery eyes shining with affection. "Yes, sweetie?"_

_"I wanna g—"Remi's words were cut off as strong hands grabbed her and pressed a cloth over her mouth and nose. Her mother screamed and reached out for her, but another attacker grabbed her as well. Her mother began to struggle and fight, trying to use her powers and save herself and her daughter. Remi felt tired, but she too struggled against the unyielding hands restraining her. A strange smell caught her senses and then she knew nothing but darkness._

_Remi groaned as she awoke. She tried to move but found herself tied up; her hands behind her back, attached to a pole of some kind, and her ankles tied together to a small steel lope in the concrete floor. She looked around for her mother and found her, also tied up, opposite of her. She was not awake yet. She fought against her bonds, but, young and weak as she was, all she did was bloody her wrists a little. She froze with terror as she heard footsteps. She struggled harder._

_4 men entered the concrete room. The first one said, "The little girl's awake."_

_The second responded, "Then I guess we should wake up mommy, right boys?" They all laughed. Remi shivered. There was something strange about the men. She knew the difference between human and other things, her mom had taught her, but she was so afraid that she forgot all that her mom had trained her to do if she was ever in trouble. The second man knelt down next to the woman and slapped her hard. Again and again, until she finally woke up. The woman groaned in pain. The man grinned and stood up._

_Another of the men, the smallest, said, "The boss wants the woman first. He said he wanted her _undamaged_."_

_The last man asked, "What about the little girl, Antonio?"_

_"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Mrs. Do shouted at the men as she threw herself against the chain around her body. The second man knelt down again. He slapped her, again, and was about to do so a second time when the other, Antonio, grabbed his arm and shook his head. The second man shrugged and stood up. _

_Antonio looked at the woman as he spoke, "We are to torture her as a...prelude to the woman's. He said anything we like, up to a certain point. We are not allowed to kill the child, yet that is. Otherwise, anything goes."_

_"Well, well, well. This might be fun after all..." the first man said quietly. Remi couldn't stop shaking, she was so afraid. She looked at her mom. "Mommy! Help! What's goin on Mommy!" She started to cry. Her mom was crying too. She thrashed against the chains, trying to reach her daughter. Antonio knelt beside her and held her head still, making sure she was watching the other three men approach Remi. That began the next few hours of burns, beatings, and cuts for the seven-year-old. She passed out around the fifth hour; for the men had been careful to make sure she stayed conscious through it all. Antonio had made sure that Mrs. Do saw it all as well. After the girl passed out he detached her from the pole and the floor and tossed her over his shoulder. She struggled wildly, still trying to reach her daughter._

_"A little feisty, aren't you?" he grunted as he lead the others out of the room. He brought the woman to the boss's room_

_Remi came to a few hours after the men had taken her mother. "Mommy?" she whispered. She looked around, tears running down her bruised and bloody face. The bite marks on her neck and shoulders burned. 'Vampires...' she thought. 'Mommy told me about vampires...' The door opened and she cringed. The men from before walked in, followed by another that was carrying her mother. _

_"MOMMY!" she shouted. She tried to move but remembered she was tied up. She stared, afraid, at the new man and her mom. Her mother's clothing was torn and bloody, especially her skirt. She was bruised and cut, and she too had bite marks in her neck. She was unconscious. The man looked at her. His red eyes were filled with...Remi didn't know what. She just knew that it made her afraid. She tried desperately to remember what her mom had told her about vampires, but her fear was so great that she could not remember anything more than that they could only come out at night and that they drank blood._

_He dropped the woman on the floor and kicked her once. Remi screamed. He kicked her again and again and again. Then her turned and advanced on the little girl. She had not stopped screaming. He kicked her as well. The breath was knocked out of her and she struggled for breath. He continued to beat her with his feet, and then his fists, and then a metal pipe, for what felt like hours until Remi, again slipped into unconsciousness, away from the nightmarish reality into hellish dreams._

_**End Flashback**_

Desh was stunned. 'Why didn't she say anything? She never gave any indication to this kind of nightmare. Why...?' He looked at Asher. Asher looked back at him with pain filled eyes. "Did they..." Desh didn't know how to say it without saying _it._ He realized he couldn't. He tried again, "Did they rape her?"

"_Non_, just her mother." His face was tight with anger. "It went on for a little over a week. Day after day, the same thing. They beat and tortured them in all ways imaginable." He became silent.

"She never said..." Deshwitat trailed off. "She wouldn't have. She always kept it inside her. The only reason I know is because Serena told me. I couldn't figure out why she hated and feared me with such ferocity and told Serena as much. That's when she told me. After that, I made more of an effort to befriend her." Asher said.

Desh examined the other man. He sensed something was off. He thought, but no...Why would he? "You're lying. You're not telling me the whole story." Desh was getting angry now.

Asher looked at him tiredly. Desh felt his building rage diminish. The vampire's eyes were... 'Sad, pained, tired' Desh thought. "_Oui_. That is so. I cannot tell you everything, not without her permission and not until, at least, after tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"You will understand when the time comes, _mon ami._ Now, would you like me to continue?" Asher gave him a small, exhausted smile. Desh nodded. "She went to stay with her mother's family after the police found her. She was holding her mother's dead body, shaking, covered in both of their blood. She showed up here when she was about 10 ½ years old. Father Dominic was the current, how do you say, _leader_ of the Night's Guardians Organization at the time..."

**_Flashback_**

_A young girl stood at the door of the large house. She knocked, hard, on the large oak doors. They were flung open by a girl who seemed about her age. She looked at her and smiled. "We've been waiting for you, Miss Do. Please come in. Father Dom said to take you to him as soon as you arrived. Oh, and my name is Serena Chandler, by the way."_

_Remi followed Serena inside. She whistled. "Nice place," she commented. Serena smiled and said, "Yep." She led Remi down a hallway to an elevator that looked very out of place in the Victorian-styled house. Serena pressed the "L1" button and the elevator lurched and carried them downward._

_Remi was taken to an office at the end of yet another hallway. There were two people inside. The first, an older man, in his 40's, sat behind the desk. He had silvering dark brown hair and brown eyes. He wore a priest's collar. She recognized what the other man was immediately and suppressed a shudder. She wouldn't be afraid, not any more. The priest rose and spread his arms, a welcoming gesture. "Welcome, child. I am pleased to finally meet you. I am Dominic Grimaldi, head of the Night's Guardians Organization"_

_Remi bowed, hand over heart as her uncle had instructed her. It was a greeting of respect. "I am honored, Father. As you already know, my name is Remi Do and I come seeking training." She was a little nervous. She didn't know what to expect from these people and that..._vampire_, was not helping her concentration._

_The man looked at her and nodded, becoming serious. "Yes, but first let me explain to you exactly what our organization does. We, as our name suggests, are mainly protectors for those that cannot protect themselves. But we are also hunters and assassins. We deal strictly in the supernatural and have many beings on our staff. We hire witches, priests, sorcerers, necromancers, vampires, demons, elves, fearies, anything you can name we have. We also hunt these same types of people, but make no mistake; no member of this team will ever attack you with the intention of killing you. We all have one goal, and that is to defeat those that prey on the innocent. Do you understand?" Remi nodded. "Do you still wish to join us?" Remi nodded again. Dominic held her gaze then nodded as well. He motioned to the vampire. "Meet your new instructor, Asher." Remi, by some miracle, managed to keep her face blank. She bowed._

_Dominic motioned to Serena as well. "You've already met Serena so I will assign you a room in her wing. I hope you will get along better than the last girl." He glared at Serena who made a face and said, "Not my fault she couldn't handle a few flames. How was I supposed to know how bad she'd react?" She made an effort to look innocent. Dominic gave a "harrumph" type sound and looked disapproving. Remi suppressed a giggle. Serena grabbed her hand and led her out of the office._

_**End Flashback**_

Remi roused herself out of her reverie and pulled herself to her feet. The water in the shower was icy. She shivered as she turned off the water. 'I wonder what he will think...' she thought as she got dressed and went to talk to Serry.

_Princesse—_princess

_Non—_no

_Oui—_yes

_Mon ami—_my friend

A.N. All these phrases and words are French.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: ...you know by now who owns what so...yeah...moving on...

Fallen Angel

Chapter 9

It was a little after noon as Rett Butler and Beryun were heading down to the training levels of the Guardians complex. They had been helping the current instructors in the more advanced classes: Rett was teaching swordsmanship and Beryun was instructing meditation and hand-to-hand combat. But today was different. 'What did they mean 'a day off,' I wonder,' thought Rett as they took the elevator. There was a "ding" and they stepped out the opening doors...right into chaos.

People were running everywhere. Rett recognized several of the men and women he instructed and many of the senior instructors and hunters. 'What's all the commotion?' he wondered as he and Beryun made their way to Serena's office. They had to fight the human (and other) traffic as they pushed and dodged their way down the multiple hallways. Rett let out a sigh of relief as he set foot in the quiet office. 'Thank God.'

He nodded a greeting to Asher and shook hands with Father Dom. He surveyed the room, looking for a seat. He decided to lean against the wall next to Millenear, who, along with Desh, was already present. The only people missing were Serena and Remi and... 'No, wait. There he is,' he thought to himself as he spotted Eiji in a corner. He was just about to ask were the two missing girls were when one of them walked in.

"Afternoon, everybody!" Serena said brightly as she sat down behind the desk. Millenear and Dom responded in kind, but everyone else either mumbled a semblance of "Good morning/afternoon" or didn't talk at all. 'She's in a good mood. Now I know something's up. She's never this happy if Eiji and I are in the room.' He recalled the woman's lingering anger toward Eiji for his...arrival and him well... 'Best not to think about it,' he though as he unconsciously rubbed his cheek. 'That slap left a mark, too.'

Serena cleared her throat. "Ok, I suppose you all want to know what the hells going on out there, huh?" She pointed to her door. Not waiting for a response she continued, "Well, we're having a bit of a party."

"Why?" This came from Desh. "Don't you have more important things to do? And what in the world could you possibly be celebrating?"

Serena laughed. "Why, she didn't tell you?" Everyone looked at her very confused. 'What is she talking about?'

She laughed more. "Guess not. Oh well, I guess I get to do the honor then. It's Remi's 18th birthday! Everyone agreed to throw her a huge party for that and for...other reasons." She looked at them all, waiting.

"Eighteen?" asked Rett. "That's pretty big. Why didn't she mention it? I would have thought she'd tell everyone."

Something crossed Serena's face to fast for him to identify. "She has some..." she glanced at Dom, Asher, and, surprisingly, Desh, before she continued, "bad memories associated with her birthday. So, every year that she's been with us, we have thrown her a party to try and replace those bad memories with new, good ones. Make sense?"

Millenear nodded and smiled. "It does to me. I would probably have done the same if I had known." Serena smiled in return. "Well, anyway, on to other business. Deshwitat, Rett? The woman I spoke to you about will be arriving tonight. We will begin immediately after she gets here."

"Finally..."muttered Desh. Rett was inclined to agree with his friend. Serena nodded. "Finally, which I am sorry about, by the way. It couldn't be helped." She shrugged.

"You're not that sorry," stated Rett. She smirked and replied, "Correct, but I have been trained to say 'I'm sorry' at the appropriate time. I never said I was sincere, now did I?" Rett shook his head. 'I can see how she and Remi got to be such good friends,' he thought darkly.

"Well, that about covers it. Any questions?" She didn't give them time to say anything. "No? Ok, then I call this meeting over!" She nodded to them all and swept out of the room into the pandemonium outside. Dom and Asher followed her. Then, Millenear, Eiji, and Beryun. Soon, it was only him and Desh left.

"So, it's time."

Desh looked at him and nodded. 'He doesn't look to good.' "You ok, Desh? You're looking a little green." Rett remembered the last time he had seen him look that way. 'Shit!' he thought. "When was the last time you ate, Desh?"

"I'm fine."

"Like hell. Don't they have any of the red stuff handy? They have vampires on staff and all."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't asked." Rett stared at him. Desh stared back. Rett exploded. "WHAT THE HELL TO YOU MEAN YOU HAVEN'T ASKED? ARE YOU TRYING TO STARVE YOURSELF? ARE YOU INSANE!" Desh didn't say a word, just cocked his fist back and whacked him hard in the jaw. Rett shut up. He was still fuming though. He was about to say something else when the door opened. 'I'm getting sick of being interrupted.' Remi walked in.

"What are you yelling about Rett? I could here your voice clear down the hall!" She was frowning. She looked between him and Desh. "What did you do, Desh?"

"Nothing."

"EXACTLY!" Rett shouted. Both girl and vampire turned back to him. He told Remi what was going on. As soon as he was finished he wished he hadn't. 'What does she care? She hates Desh anyway. Why in the world did I—' He never finished the thought. Remi looked angry too. He couldn't believe it. She said, "Wait here." Rett wasn't sure about Desh, but to him the tone of her voice suggested a long, violent, and painful death to anyone who disobeyed the order. Neither of them spoke as she reentered the room. She was carrying a red glass bottle. She didn't say anything as she handed the bottle to Desh and walked out, slamming the door, but he did think he heard her mutter, "Vampires...idiots..." but he wasn't sure. Both of them stood, just staring at the door, for quite a few minutes.

"Uhhh...Desh?"

"Uh huh."

"You know what just happened?"

"No. You?"

"Not a flipping clue."

"Oh. Ok then."

They just decided to drop it and left the room. Rett noticed that Desh never loosen his grip on the bottle.

**Later that day... (Nighttime)**

Millenear watched as the next round of dancing began. She couldn't believe how happy Remi was. 'She looks so at home, so relaxed, so...normal.' Two faeries cast an illusion spell involving a whole lot of blue, pink, and purple butterflies. 'Ok...maybe not _normal _but happy all the same.' She decided to stop just standing in one place and went searching for the rest of the group. She found Beryun and Desh sitting at a table near the edge of the "festival grounds" and joined them.

"Where's Rett?" she asked.

Beryun pointed onto the dance floor. Millenear was afraid to turn around, but did so anyway, her curiosity getting the better of her. She nearly fell out of her chair.

Some... 'Wood nymphs?' were trying to teach him how to dance...their way. Rett was trying to escape, but couldn't find an opening. He caught her looking at him and sent her a pleading look. 'Oh dear Lord. What has he gotten himself into?' He tried to run away again. He failed. Millenear couldn't hold it in anymore. She started cracking up, falling out of the chair and onto the grass. She laughed until tears sprang to her eyes and her ribs felt like they were cracking under the pressure.

She finally pulled herself back into her chair, gasping for breath. Desh was laughing too, though in a more controlled manner. Beryun's expression never changed, but Millenear could have sworn she saw a hint of amusement in the monk's eyes. 'This was a good idea. We all needed a break.'

Millenear felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned her head to see Remi standing behind her. She didn't get a chance to say, or do, anything as Remi grabbed her and dragged her onto the dance floor. Another fast, pulsing beat came from the speakers of the sound system the Guardians had set up earlier in the day. Remi then proceeded to teach her how to dance. 'I can't believe I'm doing this. I was an exorcist of the Catholic Church, after all. I don't even like this kind of music.' She kept trying to get away, but Remi would constantly drag her back. 'Now I know how Rett was feeling with those nymphs.' They danced until the party was declared "over." She said she was going to go to bed. 'I wonder why Remi isn't coming with me. She looks more tired than I am.' She shrugged, 'She wouldn't listen to me if I said anything anyway.' She bid everyone good night and went back into the house.

Remi rubbed her sweating palms on her robe. 'Damn it, I just wanna get this over with!' She watched as Serena drew another circle of power. She growled. Her friend looked up and smiled.

Getting a little impatient, Rem?

Oh, how could you tell? she sent back sarcastically. Serry laughed.

Don't worry, I'm almost finished. We can start as soon as everyone is present and accounted for. Remi nodded and leaned against a tree on the edge of the clearing. They were about 3 miles away from the house, on the edge of the property. The last time she had been here had been 4 years ago. 'Now, we're going to undo what we did that night,' she thought excitedly.

"Done. Now we wait for the others," Serena declared. Serry walked over to her and sat down by her feet. "You nervous?"

"A little," she admitted, "but I'm looking forward to it. I would never have mentioned it before this but...I missed it. It was like I wasn't _me_ anymore. It felt strange." She looked up at the night sky. The moon was absent as it began a new cycle. 'It's perfect for this kind of rite.'

"How are we going to manage the tracking spell, Rem? I betting you don't want the guys to know yet." Serry looked at her intently. Remi had a plan...sort of, anyway.

"Well, I was just going to use glamour."

"Glamour? You're kidding right?"

"No. I was really good at, remember? I still remember the way to do it. And I'm confidant that I would be capable of doing it after the ritual," she said a little indignant. Serry didn't respond, just gave her a little hand signal, letting her know that she would go along with it.

"Well, I guess I should go over everything with you again before the others get here." Serry stood up and faced her. "First, just remember that you need to keep your body relaxed. I'm not exactly sure how violent releasing the seal is going to be. You most likely are in for a lot of pain. Just keep breathing and try to maintain your meditation. Don't move or anything else. We will contain the reaction and will try to regulate it as best we can. OK?" She kept up the eye contact. Remi nodded, nervous all over again.

"That was the worst pep-talk I've ever heard, Serry," she joked weakly. Serry gave her a "don't worry" smile and patted her on the shoulder. "You'll be fine. You were the last time." Remi agreed. 'It sucked then too, though.'

They heard people moving towards the clearing. "There here, Remi. Go stand in the middle of the circle."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I know I'm supposed to write something important here but...Blah...

Fallen Angel

Chapter 10

'What the hell?' Desh thought as he listened to Remi and Serena. 'All I do is go out looking for dinner and I find this? I don't even know what 'this' is! What the fucking hell is going on? I am sick of being confused and left in the dark! It's really starting to piss me off!' He was hiding in the shadows as Asher and Dominic entered the clearing. 'Now what, I wonder?' Remi waited in the middle of the circle as Serena and the two men took positions in a triangle around her.

'I knew something was strange about Remi and Sere—'

WOULD YOU SHUT UP! I'm trying to concentrate He jumped and looked around wildly, looking for the speaker. 'Who said that? Whose there?'

I said SHUT UP! Oh! By the way, it's Serry!

'Uhh...' He looked down at the redhead from the tree he was perched in. She wasn't looking at him. 'How did she know I was here?'

You don't like to listen, do you vampire? I said 'shut up,' didn't I? Ask questions later. I can't afford to be distracted while we do this. As she sent the last thought, she raised her hands as she began to chant in a language Desh didn't recognize. The circles and symbols on the ground began to glow with a dark purple light. Remi was kneeling in the middle of the circle and she too took up chanting, but in a completely different language. It sounded very musical compared to the one Serena was speaking. Asher began speaking in what Desh assumed to be French and Dom's voice came in what he thought to be Latin. The circle's glow intensified. The wind picked up and began to swirl around the clearing.

'This power is amazing! I've never felt anything like it!' He thought as he fought to hold on to the tree as the air whipped furiously around him. He now had to squint to see through the light of the circle. Remi was huddled in the same spot, hugging herself. She screamed once. Twice. Three times she screamed, holding the third until the light died away and she was left gasping on the ground. Desh stared in wonderment. Dom and Asher ran over to her and laid her down on the ground. He heard Asher say, "You must ground the energy _mon peu de dragon. _Give it time to adjust." Remi nodded and closed her eyes. Her expression told of pain.

'What exactly just happened? What did they do?' Desh wondered as they continued to watch the girl. We released what is rightfully hers. His head snapped around to Serena, who was kneeling on the ground. She hadn't moved. Still confused?

'Yes.' He wasn't sure how to send a thought as she could, so he simply thought what he wanted to say. He heard, no, _felt_, her giggle. Remi is an exceptionally strong witch. Her mother's people were...not of this...world. Or maybe plane is the better word. I never understood that part of it myself. Just understand that Remi is only half human and that will have to do.

"Wha—'

Later. Right now we need to take care of her. You should leave and head back to the house. Wait for us to come back. We still need to find Kalutika, remember? He nodded, and then remembered she couldn't see him. 'Right.'

Oh! And one more thing. You can't tell anyone about this. Not even Remi. Understand?

'Why can't I tell her?'

Because if she knew you were here, then she would also know that I _knew_ you were here, and I do not want her mad at me. She is really scary when she's angry. Has Dom told you about the fire incident in the northern wing? Well, let's just say that Remi was pissed and fire has always responded to her the quickest. He felt her shiver. Trust me, Deshwitat. You don't want her angry now that she has her powers back. At least, not this early when her control is weak. Now go, and remember: don't tell anyone. She got up and went to help the men with Remi. Deshwitat slipped back into the moonless darkness back to the house to wait, and to evaluate the new situation.

Remi was aching all over. 'But here I am. Helping these two find their lightning rod of hate.' She looked at Rett and Deshwitat as Serena explained what they needed to do, which consisted of sitting, remembering and concentrating. 'I do all the hard work,' she thought darkly.

"Draca? Are you ready?" Serena called. Remi hated the alias. She glanced down at the clothing she was wearing: a long, forest green peasant skirt, a white blouse, and head scarf. She had used glamour, which she had learned from a faerie friend, to darken her skin, hair, and eyes. She nodded. She had not spoken aloud since she had entered the room.

She strode forward and knelt in front of Serry. 'Two workings of high magic in one night. My body is going to hate me for quite a long time.' She had to control her wince as she considered the soreness of waking up after she went to sleep after all this was over. She felt Desh and Rett kneel behind her, one to either side of her, placing a hand on her shoulders. 'It's odd to sense them now. It's like seeing them for the first time,' Remi thought as she let her magic sense travel and memorize how they felt to it. Rett reminded her of stone. 'He may be a lecher, but he is dependable when he needs to be. Strong and reliable. Loyal. Like stone. Desh on the other hand...' To her he felt like fire and darkness. Her strongest elements. It sang to her very blood. It was distracting. She shook herself lightly and placed her hands in Serry's. "Focus, Rem. Think about it later.'

"Let us begin," Serry stated. Remi plunged into the abyss of the four connected minds. She first reached out to make the easiest path. To Serena. Then she linked her mind with Rett and then Deshwitat. It was a bit like drawing a map. Or like weaving a spider's web. She then pulled everything the two men were remembering into her and then added her own...

_Meeting Kal in a cave..._

_The three, Desh, Kal, and Rett, meeting as enemies..._

_Kal saving their lives..._

_Laughing with Kal and the rest of the company around a campfire..._

_Sharing a late night discussion about a book..._

_Killing Lilith..._

_Cursing Rett..._

Remi was drowning in the memories. All of which were from another time. She fought the pull to become her again. 'No, I am Remi Do. I am not _her_. Not anymore.' She steadied herself and began to channel the recollections into Serena. It seemed like forever until, finally, there was a little click and the link between them all snapped. She was free of them. She opened her eyes and found herself staring into Serry's. Her pupils were gone. All Remi could see was a solid wall of green threaded with purple, the color of Serry's power, and waited for her to find what she was looking for. Serry spoke:

"An island...Far away...Warm, no winter...a basilica...clear skies...off the coast of...Australia...not on a map...hidden...magic...power..." Serry's voice trailed off. She blinked and her pupils were back. She shook herself, trying to clear the vision from her sight. She looked exhausted. "Thank you...Draca." She took a deep breath. "We are finished here." Remi got up and walked out, knowing that Serry just need to sleep. She had caught glimpses of the men's faces. They had looked dazed, and eager. She wondered when they would want to leave. Probably tomorrow. 'Damn. I'm not ready to leave. I still need to rest and recuperate. Oh well...I'll deal with it later. I wonder if I can make it to my room before I pass out,' she thought dazedly. She swayed, but kept going. She just barely made it to her room. Her head hit the pillow and she was asleep instantly. She did not dream.

**The Next Day...**

Remi stretched. 'Ow! I'm so stiff.' She groaned. She walked out of her room and ran into Millenear. They agreed to go down to breakfast together.

They walked into a very dark kitchen. Why was it dark you ask? 'What are they doing up? It's daytime,' Remi thought as she mumbled good morning to Asher. He smiled but said nothing. 'Smart vampire,' she thought. 'The last time he made a remark about my morning attitude...' She remembered how she had torn apart the room they had been in as she had tried in vain to strangle him. It almost made her smile. Almost.

She realized that Millenear had been talking to her. "I'm sorry, Millenear, could you repeat that? I'm not really awake yet." Millenear laughed. "Sure, Remi. I said 'Where were you last night?' I was waiting up for you, you know." She noticed Deshwitat giving her a strange, intense look. For some reason she couldn't meet his eyes.

'Shit. I didn't think she would wait up for me. Mother Night! What should...Oh! I know!' She responded, "I stayed with Serry. We were talking and it got late. I fell asleep there and didn't get back to my room until really late...uh..._early_ in the morning." It was sort of the truth. She could feel Desh staring at her. 'What is his problem?'

"Oh. Ok. I was just wondering." Millenear glanced down at her watch. "I'm supposed to meet Dominic down in the training rooms. He's helping improve my skills. I'll see you all later." She gave everyone a bright smile and left the kitchen. As she walked out, Rett entered. He scanned the room and looked puzzled.

"Any of you see monkey-boy? I can't find him anywhere." They all shook their heads. Rett shrugged and left the room. Asher stood. He simply nodded to her and Desh and left. No explanation. The spot between her shoulder blades was itching. 'That is really starting to piss me off.' She whirled on the staring vampire.

"Do you have a problem Deshwitat!"

"Just thinking about Millenear's question and your answer to it. Why did you lie to her? I though you two were...like sisters or something."

Remi stared at him. 'How does he know I'm lying? He couldn't know unless—'

"YOU SNEAKING LITTLE BASTARD!" Remi jumped as Serena's voice cut through the house. 'Just what I was thinking, but what could—' Her thoughts were cut off again as a loud crash resounded through the halls, followed by a man's yell. A block of wood flew by the doorway. Serena ran after it. "YOU FUCKING LITTLE NINJA! YOU THINK YOUR ESCAPE MAGIC WILL SAVE YOU FROM ME! DON'T COUNT ON IT!" The front door slammed as the chase continued outside. 'I wonder if she'll catch him?' she thought with idle curiosity. She then turned her attention back to Deshwitat.

"Desh?" He looked at her. "Were you following me last night?" He didn't answer her, which answered her question. Her voice became soft, deadly. "How long? What did you see?"

Desh thought he should leave now. 'Actually, I should have left after Asher. Damn it. This isn't going to be pretty.' He had a feeling walking away wasn't an option. He didn't want to deal with this right now. He was still processing the fact that Remi might be more than cannon fodder and dead weight.

She was advancing on him. The air in the room had gone cold. 'Shit. That can't be good.' He stood, ready for her to attack him, but she froze, and, with visible effort, began to calm down, a little. The room warmed. Then the shouting began.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SPY ON ME!" She froze again. He watched as another thought crossed her face. "She knew you were there, didn't she Deshwitat? Serry knew you were there!" He didn't deny it. There was no point. He watched as she processed it. She surprised him though, instead of running out to tear Serena apart, she nodded (he thought to herself) and sank into a chair. He didn't know what to do now. 'I could handle her attacking me but I'm not sure—' He broke off the thought as she looked back up at him.

"So...now you know."

"Yes, I know."

She looked at him hard. "It's a secret Desh. Trust me. It's a lot safer for everyone if they not know." He nodded. 'What could be so bad about it? Why is she being so overly dramatic?' She frowned. "I heard that."

"Heard what?"

"Overly dramatic, am I?"

'Oh no,' he thought. 'She can read minds too. Shit.'

You think. She was getting angry again. "I am not overly dramatic you prick."

He began to feel his own anger building. She flung out another insult and, this time, he responded in kind. The screaming match had begun.

Rett walked in on girl and vampire yelling. 'What the hell is going on? First Eiji pisses of Serena, again, and now this? Aren't there every quiet mornings any more?'

He cleared his throat. Both screamers turned on him. "What's going on?" he asked. They both looked at him for a second and responded in unison, "Nothing." That made them turn back to each other. The yelling continued. He decided he just didn't want to know. He left the kitchen in search of Beryun.

'I wonder if I can sneak in on her in the bath. Hmm...The morning still has possibilities...'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: (see previous chapter)

Fallen Angel

Chapter 11

Manhattan was bustling at night. The clubs and dance halls were never short of customers. Deshwitat looked at his "team." It consisted of Serena, Remi and Eiji.

"I love this city," Serena stated as she took a deep breath of metallic air. They all stared at her. "What? I don't get out much." They all shook their heads. Desh almost gagged. He could hardly draw air from the smog that surrounded New York City. 'How do humans manage it?' he wondered.

"So...what are we doing here again?" Eiji asked. Serena growled and made as if to hit him. Remi stopped her. 'Why me?' He shook his head. A man ran by them, screaming about being Vlad the Impaler. "Is that it?" Eiji said. Remi didn't answer. She was running after the madman, with Desh and Serry close behind.

They wove their way through the crowds for about five minutes. Desh realized that they were being led toward the docks: the warehouse district. The man disappeared. They split up, trying to cover more ground. Remi and Serena took one area, and he and monkey-boy took another. Neither he nor the ninja were happy about it. 'I didn't do anything to deserve this...ok maybe I did, but that's not the point! Wait, why am I talking to myself? I must be going in—'

KAAABOOOMMM!

He whirled around. Eiji was staring at smoke and flames coming from where the women had gone to search. He began running, Eiji following in his wake. 'Shit. What did they do now!'

**1 Minute before the explosion...**

Remi and Serena were looking through the numerous boxes and crates, trying to find the crazed man. 'Figures he would hide in a place like this,' Remi thought as she passed another box. Serena called to her. She went.

"Look at this, Rem. Look at the symbols!' Serena exclaimed as she examined the symbols. Remi stopped her from touching them. "Don't you know that's dangerous, Serry? First, you split us up. Haven't you ever watched Scooby-Doo! Splitting up always is a bad idea!" She was about to continue, when Serena, ignoring her completely, touched the symbols and...

KAAABOOOMMM!

They were thrown on their asses and were covered with flaming debris. When Remi could talk again she said, "Next time, don't touch!"

"Oops! Sorry!" Serry smiled at her weakly. Remi scowled. She was about to flip out on her friend when the insane man from before appeared before them.

"Hello. Did you fall for my mistress's trap like the other fools?" He was smiling pleasantly. 'Nobody's home in him,' Remi thought as she and Serry scrambled to their feet. Remi shouted, "What did you to them!" 'Oh Mother Night! Desh and Eiji!'

"Oh...you'll find out soon enough. No need to talk about it now. I'll just—" He was cut off as a bolt of purple lightning struck him square in the chest, stunning him. He fell to the ground. Remi turned to her friend. She was panicking. We have to find them Serry! They could be hurt or d—

Chill girl. Look behind you. Remi turned around. She saw Desh and Eiji sprinting towards them. She let out a sigh of relief. See? They're fine, Rem. Why were you worried anyways? You don't even like them. Remi blushed slightly. 'I don't know why I was concerned, and that is what is so damn unnerving.'

Desh felt something tight loosen in his chest as soon as he saw that the pair, especially Remi, weren't harmed. He didn't know why, he just knew that was the reason. He didn't want to think about it. "What did you do?" he asked the dishelved duo.

Serena blushed, embarrassed. "I decided to touch. I guess I shouldn't have." Remi glared at her. Desh had a feeling stuff like this happened a lot. Serena collected herself, trying for dignity. "We just grab the guy and go. We can lock him up and settle this in the morning." Desh agreed and was about to do just that when something prickled at the edge of his senses.

"DESH! DUCK!" He turned and obeyed Remi's frantic order. Something soared over his head, smashing into the crated in front of him. 'That was close.' He got up warily and probed the area, looking for the attacker.

"Over here, sugar." He turned towards the feminine voice. A woman was sitting atop the nearest pile of boxes. She had a familiar aura. She was a vampire. The woman glanced down at the crazy man that Serena had stunned. "I felt you harm my servant. How awful of you. I suppose I will have to teach you all a bit of a lesson." She jumped down and was gone. Serena screamed. Desh spun.

They psychic was holding her shoulder. Blood seeped from under her fingers. Remi lashed out to protect her friend and struck something hard, invisible. He reached forward as well and hit the barrier. 'Uh oh. Not good. This is definitely not good.' The vampire was Serena in seconds, tearing at her flesh. Serena fell and didn't get up. This all happened in less than a minute. 'This woman cannot be that powerful,' he thought. 'It is not possible, unless...' He had only heard about sharing your power with another. It was difficult and hard to control. He watched the female vamp lick blood off her fingers.

The air went deathly cold. He could feel a spiral of pure power and at its center was Remi. He had a feeling this was going to get very, very bloody.

Remi felt herself go cold as she watched Serry fall. She felt herself rising to the killing edge. She dropped her shields, the ones hiding her power. She felt numb. All that mattered was that Serry was hurt and that _bitch_ had done it. Another thing flitted across her senses.

'_Him_...her aura reeks of _him_.' She knew she was loosing it. She looked at Desh as she shattered the woman's barrier. Take Serry and Eiji away from here Desh. Call the others; tell them to bring medical aid. Tell them to bring the healers. She watched him shake his head 'no.' Her power flared, she was slipping. She watched his eyes widen. She sent one last message before she went to the killing place. Run. She slipped into the abyss.

"Run, monkey-boy! We need to give her some distance!" For once, the ninja didn't argue with him. Eiji picked up the bleeding Serena and followed him away from the battle.

"You're really going to leave her there?" Eiji asked.

'Am I?' he question himself. 'No. I won't.' He turned to Eiji. "Stay here and call the others. Try and stay out of the way." Deshwitat ran back to the battlefield.

He came upon a disturbing scene. Silver and black flames surrounded Remi and the strange vampire. Remi had the woman on her knees a blade to her throat. Both looked torn up. Remi flicked the sword down the woman's neck, making a shallow, but painful, wound. The woman whimpered and tried to move. She couldn't. 'A binding?' he wondered as he got closer. The look on Remi's face was blank. Her eyes were cold.

"Where is he? Where is Xavier?" Her voice could have given a Romanian winter a run for its money. She cut the woman again, deeper this time. "TELL ME!" The woman stayed silent.

"Just kill her if you're going to Remi. She's not talking." He tried to move closer to her, to take the weapon away from her. It didn't seem safe for her to be armed. She turned slowly to him. 'Damn. I don't like the look on her face.' He prepared himself to fight her as she took a small step towards him, but she froze. A strange look crossed her face and she turned away from him. Her voice sounded a little more normal when she spoke. "You're right, Deshwitat," his name sounded hesitant, like she was trying to remember it, "I will have to try it the other way." She put the sword down and put a hand on either side of the strange vampire's head. Both began to glow silver and black, like the flames. The vampire screeched. Remi's eyes snapped open.

The girl stood and summoned fire. It began to consume the vampire. 'I never thought she would have the stomach for torture. I guess there is something behind the idiot that she normally is.' He heard the burning woman scream. "So you're the one! Such power! He was right! Xavier was right!" She screamed no more as the fire vanished along with her body. Remi just stood there. Desh turned as the others arrived. 'How are we going to explain this?'

Rett watched Remi pace the length of the room again. He couldn't take it anymore. "Kid? Why don't you go take a walk? We'll come and get you as soon as there's news." She turned and gave him blank eyes. He shivered. 'What's wrong with her? Is she in shock?' She left the room. He looked over at Beryun, Millenear, and Desh. Beryun shrugged and Millenear said, "Maybe I should go after her?" She made as if to get up, but Desh pushed her back down and followed the girl out of the room.

"What's going on between those two? They haven't said a word since we picked them up!" Millenear looked between him and the monk. He realized that she really wanted an answer.

"I don't know, Millenear. Desh didn't tell me anything either. Remi has been mute and Eiji is too worried about Serry to say anything useful." He didn't like it. Whatever was going on, it was more than just someone hurt. Much more.

He found her crying in the same clearing she had received her powers in. He stood at the edge of the trees not sure what to do. 'I don't know what she needs? Why did I even follow her? I should have let Millenear handle this. What in the world possessed me to come here?' He watched her sink to her knees. He decided to leave her alone. He was just turning away when a quiet voice stopped him.

"I know you're there, Desh. Come out." Her voice sounded as empty as her eyes had looked back in Manhattan. He approached her. He decided that making her angry might make her act normally again, since anger seemed to be her favorite fall-back emotion. He was coming up with something when she started to sob again. He knelt down next to her.

"Would you quit it!" he yelled at her. She didn't look at him. She made an attempt at stopping her tears. It didn't work. He was getting pissed. He had no clue why she was so upset. 'The healers had said that Serry would be fine when they were done with her, so why is she crying?'

It was _him!_ The message hit him hard. He looked at her. He's the one that killed my mom! He's the one that got away before I could kill him! He was the leader! It was him! Her tears came faster now. "Who?" he said quietly.

She turned to him. Her tears leaving tracks down her cheeks. "Xavier..." she whispered. Her voice broke. "That bastard...I'll kill him...that bastard..." Her sobs became so violent that she shook and couldn't talk. He just knelt there. 'I have no idea what to do! What do I look like? A psychiatrist?" He watched her curl in on herself. He caved in. He put a hand gingerly on her shoulder. She flinched and didn't look at him. He realized that she was reliving her memories. He put an arm around her. He also realized that, for all the power she may have possessed, she had a huge emotional weakness and that she was like him in a way. They had both watched someone they cared about murdered in front of their very eyes. For that reason, more than anything, he stayed with her. He stayed until she fell asleep, into nightmare he didn't even want to imagine.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: ...if you don't know by now...shrug

Fallen Angel

Chapter 12

Desh was still in the clearing with Remi. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up and go back in or wait for her to wake up on her own. He looked down at her. He was worried. 'Who would have thought that I would ever give a damn about this girl?' he asked himself. He felt his eyes drifting close. He fell asleep.

_He watched his beloved Lilith murdered by Kal. He roared in anger and grief. He cradled her dying body in his arms, as her life's blood bled out around them. She reached up and touched his face. Suddenly, she disappeared and all Desh could hear was the maddening laughter of Kal._

_"I'll find you, you murdering son of a bitch! Do you hear me, Kal! I'LL KILL YOU!" he screamed into the coming darkness. He was surrounded by it. He began to fight his way through it, trying to find Kal. The darkness changed and became softer, thicker. He felt himself calm. Desh let himself drift as he closed his eyes, embracing it like a love. He floated for what seemed like eternity. 'So peaceful,' he thought._

_Something brushed his face, feather light. 'Feathers? What?' He opened his eyes in the dream..._

And woke up in the real world, but at first he thought it was still a dream. Remi knelt in front of him, hand poised just above his forehead. On her back there were... 'Wings?' He stared at her. Her eyes contained flecks of silver that hadn't been there before she had slept. Her wings... 'Black. Black as midnight. She has black angel's wings.' With out really thinking about it, he reached behind her and ran his hand over the glossy feathers. He looked back at her face. She looked a little uncomfortable.

"Are you done yet?" she asked as she sat down in front of him. He pulled his hand away.

"What...are you?" he responded. He hadn't really meant to say it but...still...

He watched her expression change. Sorrow, guilt, anger, pain. All of these flashed through her silvery blue eyes. "I'm...a Draconian. Well, a half-breed actually." She smiled ruefully. "My mother was a pure-blood. My father was human." He watched her carefully as she took a deep breath. " Her name was Kotanosh. She was beautiful, my mother. She had long, light colored hair and pure silver eyes. I never really new if you could have called her blond. She always reminded me of a moonbeam. She was a kind woman, always making sure that everyone was happy. She used to take me to all sorts of places." Her expression became saddened, and then hardened slightly. "She didn't deserve what that bastard Xavier did to her."

"How did she come to be here? Why marry your father?" He was trying to steer the conversation away from that subject. He didn't want to see her cry again.

"It's a long story." He just looked at her and said, "We have plenty of time. You might as well start."

"Ok, but try not to interrupt me. It's always hard to start." She took another deep breath. "My mother ran away from her people. She was trying to protect them. She was powerful and that made her a big target. Mom was tired of watching those she cared about dying to protect her. So, she stripped herself completely of her powers, her wings. She came to live in the human world. Her hunters pursued her still. Eventually, over the years, she came to believe that she had finally lost them. Mom settled down with Daddy and had me. When she realized that I had inherited what had made her such a prize, she began to train me. She taught me how to hide, how to protect, how to run away. In the end it didn't make a difference. We were both caught, as I believe Asher has already told you." She fell silent and stared at the ground. Desh thought she would cry again. "Oh, please, no. I have no idea what to do with a sobbing girl.'

"Why did he, Xavier, want her so bad?" The moment he said it, he wished he hadn't. 'Smart Desh. Why don't you cut and rub salt on the wounds as well.' She tensed and gazed back up at her. She was angry. "Sorry," he muttered. His expression softened.

"It's ok," she whispered. "I guess you should know. I have a feeling that you are about to be dragged into this anyway." She closed her eyes. 'I wonder if she's about to have a break down or something.' Her eyes opened. "He wanted her, in every sense of the word. He lusted after her and she said 'no.' He wanted her power. He wanted control and when he realized he wasn't going to ever have any of it, he started killing everyone close to her. When he found out about me, well...I became his new object of desire. I replaced my mother in his eyes after he tore her throat out." Her voice was becoming softer, more detached.

He put a hand on her shoulder. Her expression thawed a little. He decided to ask another question. "Tell me about your mother's people." 'Ok, it was a command. So what?' She looked a bit startled by his question, but answered anyway.

"We are descendents of dragons, Deshwitat. We have power over the eight natural elements of the world. Earth, Air, Fire, and Water are the Primary Elements. Ice and Lightning are Secondary Elements. The last two, Light and Shadow are the Balancers or the Origins. We are guardians and warriors. We watch over ancient lands and the tombs of those that have gone before us. Draconians all have wings. There is no exception. The only way to loose them is through injury or by stripping your powers, like my mother. The color of their wings varies, though. From white to brown to gray to blue. There are those with green in their wings, or gold. The royal family is known by their gold tipped wings." He noticed that she never mentioned black. He looked at her wings and asked, "Is black a common color?"

Remi shook her head. "No. I am the only one in our known history to have black wings. I believe it is because I'm only half. Others think it means that I am cursed or blessed. Even more say I will be the destruction of our entire race. That I am a bringer of death and should have been killed as a baby."

"It never bothered you?" He recalled the night his parents had been killed and being captured at the circus.

"It did at first. Eventually, after they got tired of getting hurt, they stopped saying it. To my face at least." She paused and shook her head. "On another note, we, as most humans do, believe in one divine being. We believe in a goddess, however, and our society is matriarchal. For the most part, anyway. Our goddess is _Motahi Nilcha _in the old language or Mother Night now. We believe that she rules the afterlife, what we call the Darkness. We believe in neither heaven nor hell." She fell silent and stared at him for a long while. He stared back. 'What now? She isn't going to break down again or something is she?'

"I have never told anyone that much about what I am. The only exception is Serena, and I only told her after 4 years of saving each other's asses."

"Then why tell me?" he asked. She was doing it again. 'I'm getting confused. That had nothing to do with topic at hand. What brought that up?'

"I don't know Desh. I don't know." They sat silently for a few more minutes. He decided to say something.

"We should be heading back now. Surely they have finished with Serena." Her face brightened. He stood up and looked down at her as she pulled herself up as well. She began to walk out of the clearing.

"Didn't you forget something, Remi?" he asked. She looked puzzled then blushed in embarrassment. She folded the wings and they disappeared, leaving only stray black feathers behind. They went back to the house.

Rett sat tapping his foot impatiently. 'Where are they?' he wondered. 'What the hell could be taking Desh so long to find one kid?' He pounced on them as they walked into the room. Desh put a restraining hand on his chest and shook his head. 'What does he mean 'don't ask?' he thought angrily.

Remi asked, "How's Serry? Is she gonna be alright?"

"Yep. You wanna go in?"

"Of course I do! Why would you even ask such a stupid question, breast-master?" She used her old, offensive nickname for him with great amusement. That's what he thought anyway.

"You're going to have to wait a bit, brat. Eiji's with her." He watched her pale. He laughed out right at her expression. "There have been no noises of distress from her room, so we assumed that he hadn't done anything...yet." Remi shook her head and said, "I bet you twenty that we will hear screaming from that room in exactly 20 seconds."

"You're on, kid!" She began to count aloud as he counted in his head.

As their countdown hit one there was a screech from the neighboring room. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHAT AM_ I_ DOING HERE? REMI! WHERE ARE YOU? WHO TOOK ME FROM THAT BATTLEFEILD?" There was a short pause. "YOU WHAT! AND YOU LISTENED! YOU MORON! YOU AND THAT VAMP ARE DEAD MEAT!" There was a small explosion. Eiji ran into the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

"That woman is crazy!" he exclaimed between pants. The door rattled and exploded. Eiji went flying and changed into wood using his escape magic. There were little purple lightning bolts flowing over everything in the room. Serena stalked in. 'We are in deep shit,' he thought as he followed Deshwitat's example and made a run for it. The hot-tempered psychic kept up the chase until daybreak.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You have 3 guesses...

Fallen Angel

Chapter 13

"YOU TWO DID IT AGAIN!" Dominic roared at the two young women sitting in front of him. Desh watched them bow their heads and look at the floor. He suppressed a laugh. He didn't think it would be appreciated. The old priest continued to rant and lecture. "EVERY SINGLE TIME! WHY DO YOU TWO ALWAYS CAUSE SO MUCH DAMAGE! YOU CAN'T SEEM TO CONTROL YOURSELVES! DO I HAVE TO REMIND YOU TWO OF THE NORTHERN WING INCIDENT!" He took a deep breath, his face bright red. Asher laid a hand on his shoulder. Dom looked at him and attempted to speak with out shouting.

'I get the feeling this happens a lot,' Desh thought to himself. Remi and Serena continued to stare at the floor. He decided that maybe he should take Eiji and leave the priest to chastise the two girls. He never got the chance as Father Dom turned on him as well. He was shouting again.

"AND YOU! YOU TWO _LET _THEM DESTROY EVERYTHING!"

Desh let his gaze fall on Asher. The other vampire was sitting in the desk chair. Asher's hand was hiding his eyes and his shoulders were shaking. Desh thought it looked suspiciously like laughter. Dom continued to yell about how Remi had decimated 1/8 of the warehouse district in Manhattan and how Serena had destroyed doors and walls with in the complex as she had tried to catch Eiji and him. He broke off, huffing and shaking with disapproval and anger. Desh was thankful it was over, he had been getting bored.

Remi suddenly looked up and over and Serena, saying, "Sunscreen? You really think it would work?" Serena giggled. Asher finally burst into laughter as Dom turned redder. Desh winced when he brought his closed fist down on the desk.

CRACK!

Remi's head snapped around. Deshwitat thought she was blushing. She said, "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

"WAS EITHER OF YOU LISTENING TO A WORD I SAID!"

'I'm betting they weren't old man.' He watched the scene as the two girls stared at the floor again. Dom threw up his hands and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him. Desh turned his attention to Asher, who had gotten up and was standing between Remi and Serena's chairs. They looked up at him.

"Sunscreen?" he questioned. The two girls giggled. They glanced between him and Asher. They ended up rolling on the floor with laughter. 'What the hell is so funny? What in the world is sunscreen, anyway?' From how afraid Asher looked, he had a feeling he didn't want to know.

Rett was getting impatient. He, Beryun, and Millenear had been waiting forever for the others to come back from the office. 'What the hell could be taking so long?' He decided to distract himself. He sidled over to Beryun, putting his arms around her from behind. She didn't move.

"Rett? Kindly unhand me," she said in perfect monotone. He sighed and let go. 'She's no fun,' he thought to himself. He was about to give it a try with Millenear when Desh, Eiji, and Remi walked in. Remi was smiling, Eiji had a new slap mark, and Desh looked puzzled and a little angry.

"What happened?" he asked.

Eiji looked at him. "She hits hard. All I did was try to apologize and she hit me!"

Remi turned to Eiji. "Well, if you didn't try to grope her _while_ you apologizing, maybe Serry wouldn't have hit you!" She whacked him on the back of the head. While the two of them began arguing and Millenear went to keep it from getting too bloody, Rett had gone over to Desh.

"What's wrong pal?"

"Rett...what the hell is sunscreen?"

Rett stared at him. "It's a lotion that humans use to keep from getting burned by the sun. Why?" Desh looked thoughtful. "No reason," he responded. Rett shrugged. He turned to the rest of the group. 'We need to get down to business.' He pulled Remi and Eiji apart and set them in two different chairs, very far away from each other. They settled down, sort of, and looked at him. He took a seat next to Desh and Beryun. Millenear sat next to Remi.

He began, "We need to get going, guys. We have what we came for and it's time for us to use it." He waited for the kid's objection. He and Desh had talked about this the night before Serena had performed the tracking spell. They both had known she probably wouldn't want to leave. In fact, they had counted on it. The plan was to leave her here, so that she would be safe and out of the way.

Just as predicted, Remi spoke first. "How soon? There are still a few things I would like to take care of before we leave."

'Ok...not the response I was expecting. Desh looks surprised too. Shit. Now what?' He decided to skip it for now and answered her question. "Probably by the end of the week so...about 2 days. We're heading for Australia. The place we're looking for is somewhere around there." Remi nodded.

Millenear spoke next. "Are you sure, Rett? Don't you think it's too soon?" She looked worried.

Desh answered, "Maybe for you, but for us it's been too long in coming." Rett looked as his friend. He agreed. 'Kal, it's time for you to be put to rest.' He looked over everyone, taking in their expression. Beryun, predictably, had none, Millenear still looked worried, Eiji looked eager, Desh looked, well, like he always did, sullen, and Remi looked a little sad and...Angry. To him anyway.

Beryun stood and said, "Is that all? If so, I need to report back to Mater Tae." He nodded to her and he watched his partner walk out of the room. Millenear announced she was going to bed and followed the monk. Remi stood as well. "I'm going to bed, guys. See ya'll in the morning!" She almost made it to the door when Eiji stopped her.

"Why are you coming? I thought you hated all this." Rett thought it a mighty good question. He watched her face. She looked sad. Her expression hardened with rage.

"I'm coming because he deserves it," she stated quietly. Rett started in surprise. 'What...?'

"He deserves to die. He has caused so much pain...for everyone. I don't care what his reasons were. He is wrong and he must be stopped. I, for one, will not stand by and watch him kill people." She reached the doorway, which was close to where he was standing. He caught her last words. "I won't be helpless against him again." She had whispered it. 'She didn't want Eiji to hear,' he realized. 'I heard her and Desh must have, him being a vampire and all.' He frowned. 'I wonder what she meant.' He looked at Desh. The vampire looked just as confused as he was.

**The Next Night...**

Rett looked over at Deshwitat. They were patrolling the northern side of New York City. 'This is a bit boring. I wonder if we could take a break and head back to that bar a few blocks back...' He shook his head and kept walking, his broadsword slung across his back. The others had been sent to various places in the city and its suburbs. Remi and Asher were in the southern section, Serena and, to her disgust, Eiji, had been sent east, and Beryun and Millenear had gone west. They had turned down and alley and came upon a partially demolished building. He noticed that the vampire had frozen at the edge of the rubble.

"What's up, Desh? Somethin' wrong?" Desh shook his head and replied, "No. It's nothing. Just a bad feeling." He watched Desh frown and shake his head again. He nodded to Rett and they both took a step forward.

POP!

Rett whirled as the sound reached his ears. Desh motioned for him to be still. The vampire swore. "We're trapped. A barrier was activated as we entered the area. I knew I should have trusted my instincts."

'Great,' Rett thought. 'Now what?' He and Desh put their backs to each other, ready to fight. A man stepped out. 'No...Not a man. He has...wings! What the HELL!' He glanced back at Desh. Desh looked at the newcomer with surprise as well.

The winged man spoke. "Where is she? What have you done to her!" His voice was deep and soft, musical, but it carried well in the still air. 'What in the world is he talking about?' The man ruffled his wings. It was a very bird-like gesture. "WHERE IS SHE, LAND-WALKER! ANSWER ME!" he roared.

Rett attempted to answer calmly, though this lunatic was getting on his last nerve. "I don't know what you're talking about buddy, but you had better let us go if you want to live." 'Ok...the threat wasn't acting calm, but who cared anyways?' He felt Desh move slightly behind him, ready. Rett drew his sword, taking comfort in its weight. His answer only seemed to anger the being. He attacked and neither he nor Desh got a chance to defend themselves.

He picked himself up. He heard Desh call out, "Watch it Rett! He's faster than we thought! Stronger too!" He looked around for the bird-man. 'Where the hell is he?' He felt something "swoosh" over his head. 'Damn it! Above!' He called out a warning to Desh as he watched the sky warily. The man hovered above them. He yelled down, "You have one more chance! Tell me where the princess is!" The man raised a hand and a light green light began building around it. The wind pick up, as if in answer. 'Shit,' Rett thought.

Desh responded to the man, "We have no idea what the hell you're talking about, you bastard, but attack us and we will kill you!"

The man grinned evilly. "You think you can beat me, vampire? Fine then. You shall pay for your crimes!" He released the energy blast and the wind rushed with it. 'We are screwed,' thought Rett. The winged being released another attack, at him. He barely dodged it. 'We are royally screwed.'

**Meanwhile...**

Remi and Asher were on their second circuit of their assigned area. Everything was quiet. Remi felt her sense tingle. She looked over at Asher. "Did you feel that, _mon eneseignant_?" she asked. Her mentor shook his head. Remi frowned. 'That's strange...' she thought.

She flung her magic senses wide, opening herself to the rhythms of the world and its creatures. She felt Asher's power, heavy and dark, next to her. She searched outward. She zeroed in on a "hotspot." 'Shit. What is he doing here?' She detected two other energy signatures near the presence. The pieces clicked together, and she immediately knew what was going on.

"Darkness take it!" she yelled. She pulled off her leather coat and called her wings. They spread in a growing mass of black. She jumped into the air, out of Asher's reach. She flew towards the battle. Towards Deshwitat, Rett, and an old acquaintance.

'This ain't gonna be pretty...'


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Rebirth or its characters, but Serena, etc. are created and owned by me.

Fallen Angel

Chapter 14

Desh jumped out of the way of another blast of wind and power. He was panting and his clothing was torn up (A.N. Desh is a vampire, so while the tears in his clothing show; the already healed wounds do not). He was losing, badly. 'Rett's not faring much better,' he noted. His friend was bloody, head to foot, and very little of it was the bird-man's blood. He tried to dodge again. He was too slow. He let out a grunt as he hit the ground among the rubble of the partially decimated building. He didn't get up right away. 'I don't think the world should be spinning this way,' he thought in a half-daze. He could only watch as Rett was also thrown down like a rag doll. The enemy descended until his feet brushed the ground, his wings still flapping strongly. He wasn't tired.

"Maybe if you tell where you are hiding the princess, I shall spare you," the bird-man stated.

Rett responded sarcastically, "Sure you'll spare us." While Rett spoke, Desh had picked himself up and was moving behind their attacker. Rett continued, "If I had a dollar for every time I fell for that..." The man was angered by Rett's statement.

'A little longer, Rett. Just keep distracting him a little longer,' Desh thought as he continued to creep behind the winged man. Rett continued to argue with him. Desh chose that moment to lunge...

And found himself hung upside down as the man grabbed his leg as he dodged. The winged man said, "Did you really think I would fall for that, vampire? I could feel you behind me. Oh well...I guess I shall have too—" The man broke off as an old I-beam from the rubble smacked into his head with the help of the wind. He dropped Desh, who fell on Rett. The being was struck with a black fireball. 'Remi!' he thought. He recognized the fire from the incident in Manhattan.

"What the hell..." Rett said as Desh rolled of him. Desh saw him spot Remi. Rett yelled, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Desh didn't think now was the time for answering questions. He pulled Rett back onto his feet, giving him his broadsword back. Desh said, "Oh shut up."

"What do you mean 'shut up'! Did you even _SEE_ her!"

"Yeah, I found out a while ago."

"But Desh..."

BANG!

Their assailant struck the ground with bone crushing force. He back up. 'Damn. How strong is this bird son of a bitch!'

The man said, "Well, well, well, I guess I underestimated you...princess. The Priests told me you would be weak after reclaiming your powers. I suppose this means they were wrong, but even that won't stop me from killing you!" He spread his wings, ready again for flight. Rett yelled, "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DOES HE MEAN!"

"SHUT UP RETT!" Desh shouted back as he made a lunge for the still grounded Draconian. The man jumped out of reach. He looked highly amused and it was pissing Desh off.

"I take it this means that you didn't know, human? You didn't know that little Reminsha was not human _or_ a princess?" He turned to Remi. "Tisk, tisk, princess. You haven't been truthful with your companions. You really should have told them more. It might have kept them alive...or maybe not." He began to laugh. 'He's out of his fucking mind,' Desh thought as Remi shouted, "BE SILENT, ZANETAR! I could have killed you all those years ago, but I didn't, for Uncle's sake, but I will not hesitate this time!" He laughed. She lunged at him and missed. As she passed him, Zanetar kneed her in the stomach, sending her spinning in the air.

"Did you really think I would have challenged you with out additional training, Reminsha? I will not make that mistake again. Plus, the Priests want you dead as well. No one wants a human half-breed next in line for the throne, you know. So, they gave me a little...power boost, if you will." As he said it, he continued to pummel Remi, also drawing a blade. He made cuts on her arms, stomach, and legs. They were all shallow, meant to bleed and cause pain, but not to kill. He paused long enough to pull an amulet out of his shirt. Desh watched the blood drain from Remi's face.

The wind picked up as Zanetar again began glowing with light green light. Rett and he backed up slightly. 'Shit,' he thought as he stood next to Rett. "This is not good," his friend said. Desh responded with a lot of sarcasm, "No shit Sherlock."

To Desh's great surprise, Remi landed in front of them. 'Is she...shielding us...?' He never got the chance to tell her get the hell out of the way.

BOOM!

He heard Remi let out a small gasp of pain as she called the wind, using it to shield them from the insane Draconian's tornado. She said, "Run! I'm not sure how long I can hold this for!"

"NOT A CHANCE!" Rett yelled. 'My thoughts exactly.' Desh had no intention of leaving the girl to fight this lunatic. Remi didn't give them any room to argue. She spoke calmly, with a lot of strain evident in her voice, "NOW! Just go! Find Serry and tell her what happened!" She turned her attention back to Zanetar's tornado. Desh watched as her shield got thinner and thinner. Rett shook his head, and then nodded. He turned and ran, limping slightly. Desh hesitated, saying, "But the barrier..." He was trying to find a reasonable excuse to stay.

"It's down!" she assured him.

"But..."

"Desh, please, just go! It's the only way. He won't kill me immediately! That is not true for you! If you can get Serry, I can be saved, but if you both die here, we _all_ die by his hand! Besides, you still have something left to do here!" She had abandoned her shield, readying herself for an offensive tactic. Even with her bleeding and panting, Desh couldn't argue with her logic. 'Damn her! Why does she have to sound so goddamn reasonable!' He turned to run, but stopped, remembering, 'What the hell am I doing! I can help her!' He came back and stood shoulder to shoulder with her. She looked up at him with surprise.

I told you to leave, Desh! Her mind voice was weak and tired sounding. He sent back, Created a whirlwind. I can use it to amplify my own attack. It might stop him. Her eyes widened slightly as she nodded. They turned together. Remi began to give off a black and silver light. The wind whipped in a tight spiral around them. She also added lighting and water from puddles on the battlefield. He turned his concentration inward. He heard Zanetar taunt, "How pathetic princess! You have to rely on a vampire to beat me!"

Desh began to chant, "Born in darkness, living in darkness, till death in darkness! The six brothers in shadow, I command you, by your unholy oaths, open the gates to this world and destroy my enemy!" He could feel the power building as he summoned. Remi twisted the air to her will, forming a huge tornado pointing strait at Zanetar. He released the energy down the tunnel of wind as he cried, "Demon's Baptism!"

Their combined attack brought the Draconian down with an echoing explosion. He wasted no time in rushing over to finish the kill. Remi wasn't far behind him, tired as she was. He was about to sent the crazy bastard to hell when Remi put a hand on his arm, a silent request to stop. 'Why would she want to save him! He almost killed h—'

She said, "Let me do it." He watched as she pulled a short knife out of her belt. 'Oh. In that case...' he thought as he stepped aside. She rolled them man on his back and then yanked him upright, so that he was on his knees. He looked barely conscious. Remi put the knife to his throat and teased out the chain of his amulet. "Who?" she questioned.

Zanetar shook his head. "I don't know what you mean..." he whispered hoarsely.

"Who did you have to kill? Whose life went into making this disgusting charm!"

Zanetar shook his head again. "I don't know...they told me to find you, bleed you a little, and then bring you back...I wasn't given details..." He broke of as Remi's grip tightened. 'She looks...sad, almost,' Desh observed.

Remi looked the man in the eye saying, "Do you want to do? Or shall I?" Desh thought he was going crazy himself. Remi's voice had become gentle. 'What the hell...? What is going on?' Zanetar also looked at her with surprise saying, "I wouldn't have thought you..." He stopped.

Remi knelt in front of him. "I am only giving you the choice because, despite all you've done, you're still my younger cousin. I knew you before you became what you are, and for that I will let you choose." Her voice was still gentle, as if she spoke to a child. 'Her cousin? Her _younger _cousin? But he looks older than she is, by several years.'

Zanetar stared at her in wonderment. "Cousin...thank you...but you defeated me, and it is your right to finish it. You know our laws." Remi gave a small nod. She stood and slipped behind her cousin. She laid the blade against his neck. She said quietly, "I will make it quick. You feel nothing. May the Darkness embrace you, cousin, and may we meet again in a better world." She kissed the top of his head. Desh was again reminded of a child. Remi slit his throat with one, fast flick of her wrist. Zanetar was dead before he hit the ground.

"We should leave now," Desh said quietly. She shook her head 'no.'

"I have to do one more thing." She touched the body lightly and it sprang into flames. "Draconians are never buried. We are creatures of the air, and we always cremate our dead, casting their ashes to the air."

"He was your younger cousin? He doesn't look like it." Desh watched her. He had a feeling her would have to carrier her back to the Guardians complex. She answered, "Pure Draconians mature faster. He was younger than me by about a year." He was about to ask another question but she silenced him with a pleading look. She called her back her wings. 'I'm gonna have to ask about that little trick later.'

They were walking back down the alley that led into the former battlefield, leaving the burning corpse behind. 'What happened to Rett?' Desh wondered.

Remi found him lying sprawled in the alley, hidden by some discarded boxes. She knelt down next to him. "It looks like the backlash from our attack got him too," she said. She frowned as she bent over him. "He doesn't look so good." She put a hand on Rett's forehead and silvery black light surrounded them both. Desh watched in amazement as she healed his friend. 'She can heal as well!' The light faded. Two things happened at once, Remi swayed and fell back, and both he and Rett lunged to catch her. All three of them ended up in a heap on the ground. While the two men were trying to disentangle themselves from the unconscious girl, Asher found them. He took one look at them and bent down to examine Remi. Asher said, "Let's head back. We need to talk before the others report in." He nodded to Desh. Desh picked up Remi and Asher pulled Rett to his feet. They headed back. 'This is going to be one messed up conversation.' He had no idea how they were going to explain this to Rett quietly. Desh came to one conclusion. 'Somebody up there must hate me,' he thought darkly as he followed Asher. He thought of Millenear and Serry's reaction to Remi's condition. He winced inwardly. 'Somebody must really hate me. I bet that's it...'


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: lalala...the smurfs have come to take me to Neverland (not Michael Jackson's)...lalala...oh! Um...characters from the original Rebirth are not mine!

Fallen Angel

Chapter 15

She could feel someone carrying her. 'Not warm...' Remi thought drowsily. She tried to remember what that meant. 'Oh...vampire...must be Asher...' She felt the arms around her tighten a little as they wobbled. 'A car...but Asher is the only one who can drive...then who...' She was straining to put the pieces together. The car hit another pot hole. She heard the man carrying her grunt. 'Desh...' She slipped back into unconscious.

She drifted between the worlds of dreams and reality, never really sure which was which. Sometimes she was with Serry or Dom, others she was with Millenear and Master Tae. Still others she could hear the voices of Deshwitat, Asher, and Rett. Rett would be shouting, Asher would be talking quietly, just above a whisper. She would even catch phrases.

"When she was seven..." Remi blacked out again.

A couple of hours later, she awoke again. 'Where...?' She tried to sit up and look around. 'Not a good idea,' she thought as the room spun. She let out a small groan and lay back down. She let the events of the night flicker like a movie through her mind. She couldn't really believe it. 'I killed him...'

All of a sudden, the door opened and Asher walked in, followed by Rett and Deshwitat. Asher knelt down next to the couch she was lying on. "How do you feel, _Princesse_? Can you move?" he said quietly. She could see concern plainly in his ruby eyes.

She nodded, and then winced. 'Damn...that hurt...' She made as if to get up in spite of it. The room spun faster than the last time. She leaned on Asher's shoulder, waiting for the surroundings to stop sliding around in her vision. She felt drunk with pain. Out loud she said, "I'm fine. Just a little...battered." She had a feeling no one in the room bought it.

She let Asher help her lean on the back of the couch with out falling back down on the cushins. She gave him a small smile, thanking him. There was a brief silence before Rett spoke. "Why didn't you tell us, kid?" She felt a pang of guilt. Remi hung her head as she debated whether to tell him the whole story.

"I... I didn't want anymore people to die for it. It became such a dangerous thing to know."

"That's no excuse. You could have trusted us a little."

Remi shook her head, ignoring the pins and needles feeling running through her body. "I haven't truly trusted someone since they killed my mom." Her voice came out harsher than she meant it to.

Rett looked at her hard. "I already know about that. Asher told me on the way back."

"Oh..." She looked at the French vampire. He nodded and shrugged, making it look graceful.

Their conversation was stalled as the front door of the mansion slammed shut. Remi? She closed her eyes and focused on the link. What is it, Sorry?

You're not gonna believe who we caught!

Who?

Come down to the interrogation rooms and see. She caught a brief hesitation in Serry's mind voice. She frowned. I'll be right down, she sent to her friend.

Remi opened her eyes and heaved herself to her feet. Desh caught her as she almost plunged to the ground. "This is embarrassing," she muttered as she tried to stand with out help. She couldn't help remember that he had carried her the whole way here. It was all she could do not to blush. 'What is wrong with me?'

"What is happening?" Asher asked.

"Serry said she found something interesting. Something important." She began with a small step. 'Good...now let's try grown up steps...I did _not_ just think that. Mother Night, I must have a concussion!' She made it to the door.

Rett called after her, "We are talking here! Hey! Are you listening to me! You don't just walk away in the middle of an important conversation!" She heard him stalk after her, along with Asher and Desh, as she made it to the elevator. 'Thank the Darkness for these things.'

**On the Interrogation Level...**

'_Him...I'll kill him_,' Remi thought as she stared at the vampire in the room. He was surrounded by holy symbols of binding. She felt herself spiraling into her core. She couldn't even feel her bruised and bloody body. She was numb all over.

She tore her gaze from the monster in the room and let it fall on Serry. "Where?" she asked.

"A bar. Eiji and I were patrolling and that perverted idiot..." she stooped the story short at the cold look Remi knew she was giving her friend. Serena cleared her throat. "Anyways...I recognized the name. I called Dom for some assistance and we brought him in."

"I see... Serry?"

"Yes?"

"Bring my tools." She watched the psychic pale slightly.

"Are sure Remi? I mean—"

"JUST BRING ME THE DAMN TOOLS!"

Serry walked out. Remi turned to look at Xavier. 'Dead...A slow painful death for you..." A small part of her, still sane, told her not to. The rest of her overwhelmed it. She wanted him dead, and she wanted to kill him, with as much pain for him as possible. 'I can finally let you rest in peace mom. As soon as he's dead, it will all be over.'

Serry came back in with a large leather case. She laid it on the table in front of Remi. "Do you want me to stay?" she asked.

"No. I'll be fine. He's the one who will hurt."

Serry nodded and walked back out, closing the door behind her. Remi took the case in with her to the room. She watched the bastard's eyes widen. "Impossible...You should be dead by now!" Remi felt a slow, dangerous smile spread across her lips and said, "We're going to play a game, Xavier." Her voice took on a sing-song quality. "I'm going to ask you a question. You will answer fully and truthfully. If you don't, well..." She pulled the first blade from the case, along with a small vile of hole water.

'I'm going to enjoy this very much,' she thought as she made the first cut.

**Meanwhile...**

Serena glanced at the others in the room. They were all waiting for Remi across the hall from the interrogation room. Asher was standing with Father Dom, helping the priest explain about Remi's past and about Xavier to Millenear, Beryun, and Eiji. She shifted her eyes to Rett and Deshwitat. Both sat silently on the other side of the room. She joined them. 'I guess there's nothing we can do but wait...but damn it all! She could have let me stay.' She thought back to the murderous intent in Remi's eyes. 'Ok...maybe it would be better if I didn't see what she does to him. I could do with out the extra nightmares.' She settled down for a long wait, keeping her senses, physical and otherwise, open for any sign of distress from her winged friend.

About twenty minutes later there was a single, powerful explosion. Serena was on her feet in milliseconds and out into the hall. She could go no farther after that.

The corridor was littered with burning debris. The soundproofing and protection spells had been blown to kingdom come. Serena saw Remi standing over a half melted body, wings outstretched and aura glowing black around her. The air was deathly cold with her rage. 'People always assume the emotion rage is hot, but not Remi's...not when she is this angry...'

Even from across the once hall, Serry could see her friend shaking. She felt something brush past her. She blinked and saw Desh standing next to her friend, pulling her away from the...remains. She noted the way her friend's trebling diminished slightly at the vampire's touch. He led her back to her.

'She's completely lost it,' she thought as she looked into Remi's blank eyes. She caught a whisper against her mind. She didn't want to let it in but...it was Remi, regardless of what hell she caused. Serena stepped forward, reaching out to Remi with a hand. As she made contact she tumbled into Remi's chaotic thoughts.

Serena could the jist of it. She thought she was going to be sick. 'The High Priest...? Her own uncle...How horrible.'

She pulled Remi closer to her, hugging her friend. She sent thoughts of calm, comfort. Remi's shaking eased more. Millenear came up behind them and wrapped her arms around them both. She was seriously going to have to talk to the priestess. 'She has to be an empath...' She put the idea away for later. They needed to put the fires out and get Remi upstairs. As the fire teams showed up, she was already leading Remi to the elevator. 'I knew I should have stayed. Next time, I get to say 'I told you so'!'

Desh was waiting with the rest of the men. The girls had gone to help Remi calm down. They had said they would all come back when they were done. 'What the hell happened in there!' he thought as he shifted restlessly next to Asher. The older vampire turned and gave him a knowing look. Desh tried to calm down.

The door open and the girls walked in, a healthier Remi in tow. He suppressed a shudder as he remembered how cold she had been when he had grabbed her earlier. He still couldn't figure out what had possessed him to touch her. All his vampiric senses had been screaming "Danger!" and still he had approached her. He realized that maybe he didn't want to know. He locked his thoughts away and let his attention focus on the Asian girl.

"What happened, sis?" Millenear asked gently. She used their old, agreed upon reference to each other. Desh was betting it was to make Remi feel more...normal. More at ease.

Remi opened her mouth...and closed it. He saw unshed tears brimming in her eyes. He had the overwhelming urge to brush them away. She tried again, this time finding her voice. "My uncle...he's the one that send Xavier after my mother." She choked off her words.

"The king...?" That was Eiji's voice. For once he spoke with out angering any female in the room. Remi shook her head slowly. She said, "No, my other uncle. My mom had two brothers. The eldest, Tavotar, is the king. The other, Luzetar, is called the High Priest. He is entrusted with the magical knowledge of our race. He never liked mother since she was meant to take the throne after Uncle Tavo, but I would have never thought he would..." This time, when she stopped, tears flowed down her cheeks. Desh had to restrain himself from comforting the girl. Serena and Millenear sat next to her and pulled her into a double embrace. Remi's tears slowed.

She continued, "I never considered Luzetar family, not really. I never liked him. He was...tainted. He was always making living sacrifices to the Darkness," she looked up at him and Rett, "He is the one that made the power enhancing amulet for Zanetar. He bound a Draconian's life force into it, allowing Zane to drawn upon the energy." She fell silent. When it was clear she wasn't going to speak again, Desh asked, "What are you going to do about it?"

Her eyes fell solely on him. For a moment he saw a flicker of something, something that made her face familiar to him, familiar from another time. He blinked and it was gone. 'Must be seeing things...'

She responded, "I'm going back."

"Back where?" Father Dom asked.

"To Draconia. Back to the Sacred Land. I need to have a talk with both my uncles." Desh scented fresh blood as her nail pierced her palms since she was clenching her hands so hard. It reminded him that he hadn't fed yet. He pushed it aside, asking, "When?"

"Now." Remi stood and turned towards the door. Serena moved, blocking her way. "Not with out me your not," she shot back to the other girl.

"I'm going alone, Serry. That's the way it has to be."

"Please, Remi! You know I don't say 'please' often! Let me come!"

Remi strode forward and put her hands on Serry's shoulders. "I'm so sorry, my friend. Sleep." Serena slumped into her arms. She carefully passed her to Asher. "Take care of her, Asher. Tell her again that I said 'sorry'." She turned to Desh and the rest of the group. "Anyone else want to take a nap?" She walked out. Desh followed her.

'Over my dead body is she going alone!' he thought as he went after her. He followed her to her room, where she put a hand against the mirror. Desh felt a shock of power and then the mirror began to glow. Remi extended her wings...and disappeared. Desh ran over to the spot where she had been standing. He too reached out to the mirror. The world shifted and he was falling, not knowing where he was to land.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: ...yawn bored... you should all know this by now...

Fallen Angel

Chapter 16

Desh came to slowly. He remembered falling into the mirror after Remi but after that...he didn't have a damn clue. The first thing he realized when he opened his eyes was that the sun was up. The second thing was that he wasn't being burned by it. 'What?' Desh looked down, examining himself. He noticed a dark sheen over his skin and clothing. Desh frowned as he sat up and looked around. There was an unfamiliar weight at his neck. He reached up and found a necklace. Still frowning he searched for Remi, but couldn't see her. He got to his feet and began walking around, trying to find where she went.

'Where in world am I?' he wondered as he walked through the wooded area. As he came out of the forest, he spotted a large city with what looked to be a large temple or castle in the middle. 'I guess she went there...'

When he reached the town, all he saw were young children, women and the elderly. He wondered the men and "teenage" boys went. As he walked through the city, Desh could hear whispers following him. He blocked out most of it but then heard one woman state, "Did you hear? The princess has returned. She flew in early this morning. Can you believe it?" He turned his head slightly looking for the speaker. He found her and her friend just as the other responded, "Oh? You mean the half-breed? The one with those cursed black wings of hers?"

"Yes, that's the one," the first woman whispered back. "I also hear she's taken to working with vampires, and with the long standing vendetta we Draconians have against them! I mean, really, her mother was a bad seed, too, you know," the woman sighed. "Well, you know what they say, 'the chick doesn't fly far from the nest."

'That's it! I can't take these idiots gossip anymore!' Desh began walking toward the two women.

"Yeah and I hear t—"

Desh cut her off as he walked between them. "Excuse yourself!" demanded the second woman. Desh glared at her. Both women paled. "Y-your a-a v-va..." the first stuttered. The second pulled her away and they left in a hurried walk, then taking flight, still whispering amongst them. 'Stupid women...people like that should be thrown off a cliff onto some incredibly sharp rocks, but at least, thanks to them, I know that Remi is hear...somewhere...' Desh continued on his way.

'So this is her hometown,' he thought as he inspected the buildings. All the doors were well above ground level. There were shops and houses in a variety of decorations. Desh continued to think about where the hell Remi might be when...

SMACK!

Desh stumbled slightly as he was hit by something large with wings. "WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled.

"Oh! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! A thousand apologies, sir!"

Desh looked at a girl that looked no older than thirteen who was hovering in front of him, hands over her mouth. "Darkness take it! I hate the winds this time of year! I'll never get the hang of them!" Desh could only stare at her. She finally looked at him. She gasped. "Hey! You must be the vampire everyone is talking about! Hmm...Dark...check... tall...check...scary...check, check... Yep, you must be him!" Desh was silent. 'What is she talking about?'

The girl frowned. "Are you mute as well?" Desh just stared at her, hoping she would go away. She was annoying him. She sighed and said, "Oh well..." She then looked him strait in the eye, smiling evilly. "I guess you don't want to know about the princess then!" She made as if to fly away.

"Wait!" Desh finally said.

"About time," she said.

"Where's Remi?"

"Remi? Oh! You mean Princess Reminsha. So that's her human name...I guess it's a good name, for a human that is." The girl began to ramble about absolutely nothing. 'This child is beginning to really irritate me,' he thought to himself. "...I wonder what the weather will be like tomorrow, maybe—"

"Where is she!" Desh yelled at her. He couldn't take anymore of her idiotic chatter. It was almost as bad as the gossipers before. Everyone had stopped to stare at him, as well. It was not helping his mood.

"Mother Night! Impatient aren't you? Well, I know where she is, but I won't tell you for free." She thought for a few seconds. Desh was a little uncomfortable, as he had nothing to give the girl. She startled him when she said, "Your ring."

He looked down at the gold ring. "No."

"Fine. Good bye."

"No damn it! I need you to tell me!"

"Your ring then."

"I can't..." The girl looked at him, interested. He explained about Lilith, leaving out Kal. He told her about the purpose and power of the rings. There was a short silent after he finished.

"Alright."

"What do you mean 'alright'?"

"Your story is payment enough. I'll tell you where your princess is." Desh was about to tell her that Remi wasn't _his_ princess, when he heard from behind him, "There his is! Seize him!" He turns and sees no one, then, hitting himself mentally, he looked to the sky. He saw a group of well organized men, all wearing armor, flying towards him with their weapons drawn. He spun back to the girl, saying, "Quick! Where is she?"

"In the basilica three streets over!" He nodded his thanks and ran.

"STOP! In the name of the High Priest!" He heard a small explosion, followed by cursing. "Damn you, wench!" one of the soldiers said. Desh heard the girl yell, "May the Mother guide and protect you and the princess, vampire!" Desh kept running.

Three streets later he looked up to see a huge silver disc with a black moon pictured on it. 'This must be it,' he thought. 'But first...' He turned to the soldiers that had followed him, their swords drawn as they advanced. They had put themselves between him and the entrance. 'Bad choice...'

"Born in darkness, living in darkness, until death in darkness! The six brothers in shadow, I command you, by your unholy oaths, open the gates to this world and destroy my enemy!" They were about five feet away. He unleashed the summon. "Demon's Baptism!"

**Meanwhile...**

Remi was worried about Desh. She hadn't wanted to just leave him but she hadn't thought he would come after her. The best she had been able to do was spell her necklace to keep him from burning in sunlight and leave him in the forest. She sighed out loud. She checked the sundial. 'Damn!' She was sick of waiting. She began to wander the dark hallways of the basilica. "HIGH PREIST!" she screamed. She spun towards him as he began clapping.

"I was wondering when you would come, niece. I'm glad we didn't have to wait very long."

'We!' she thought. 'Damn, that means...' Remi's suspicions were confirmed as soldiers poured into the hall. She braced herself for an attack, her hatred for her second uncle growing by the minute. She glared at him.

"Don't look at me like I am the enemy. I am not the one who killed her. Plus, it's her fault for your hatred. We could have been such good friends," he said. Remi's blood was boiling with rage. "What is your definition of 'killed'? Was that before or after your ordered her death!" she spat back.

"So you know then? Oh well..." Even though he said it calmly, Remi could tell she had angered him. It made her feel better. He raised his right hand and the men assembled moved forward, attacking. She fought back, but was already so tired. She was not at her best.

"Don't fight it, princess! It's no use. No one knows your here except us and your little friend!" the Priest yelled. "Desh!" she said. She fought harder against her attackers.

"Is that his name? Well, no matter. I do not really care about the name of one who has already returned to the Darkness."

Remi gasped, but quickly recovered as she took out another soldier. "You lie! He is not dead!" she shouted over to her uncle. "Really princess?" he responded. "Why would I need to lie to you? I sent my personal guards after him as soon as knew he had entered the city." She knew he was toying with her as she struggled to throw off another attacker.

"NO! I WON'T ALLOW THIS!" she screamed. She gathered her power and sent it outward in a short pulse. The men closest to her fell dead, but the others just circled her warily.

"As much as I would enjoy watching you die, I have an appointment at the palace. My brother has demanded my presence." Remi watched him begin to walk away. He stopped at the doorway, turning his head slightly. "Your mother tried to steal the throne and you saw what I had done to her. Now you dare stand here and make the same mistake. I bid farewell, _princess_." The parting look he gave her was of pure hatred. She was betting that hers made his look like love. The men began to close in around her again. "Enjoy your last minutes of life!" Her uncle walked out.

She readied herself but paused as she heard, faintly, "...world and destroy my enemy!" She grinned at her assailants and threw herself to the ground, covering herself with her arms and wings. 'I hope this doesn't bring the basilica down on my head.'

"Demons Baptism!"

BOOM!

The next couple of seconds after his attack were a blur to Desh. He had begun looking around to survey the damage, but didn't get that long of a look because someone grabbed his hand and pulled him towards an alley, away from the rubble. Desh couldn't tell who it was, due to all the dust and smoke in the air from the explosion. He pulled his fist back and let loose a punch, but another hand caught his. He realized both hands were small. He alsorealized the person leading him was Remi.

When they were far enough away and he could see her clearly, he saw she was covered in blood. "Remi, you ok?"

She looked down at herself. "Oh, don't worry," she said and smiled at him. "It's mostly not my blood." She continued to lead him, at a run, until they were well out of the city, and back into the forest he had woken up in. They slowed down to a walk. She was still leading him by the hand.

"Um...Remi..." Desh said.

"Hmm? What? Don't worry. I used to come here when I was young. We aren't lost or anything."

'Not what I was thinking...' he thought. She let go of his hand and began looking around. They had stopped at the base of a mossy cliff side. He watched her drop to her knees. "I know its here somewhere," she muttered. 'She's going insane. She finally cracked under the strain,' Desh thought as he leaned against the cliff. She looked up at him saying absently, "I am not crazy. Now...Mother Night! It's been so damn long... Oh! I remember now." She sprang into the air. "Here it is!"

'Yep. Totally off her rocker...' he was thinking before he was bombarded with a random bunch of pillows and blankets. He was about to yell at her when the wall behind him disappeared. 'What the—' He lost his balance and fell backwards. He hit his head and closed his eyes, slowly counting to ten.

"Oh sorry, Desh!" Remi said. 'She sounds really close,' he thought. He opened his eyes and found out why. She was hovering inches above him. She started and jumped when he opened his eyes. He shook his head and stood up, only to hit his head again. "Damn it!" he said with feeling. He rubbed his head. He looked around. 'A cave?'

Remi, after retracting her wings, crawled in, saying, "It's a lot smaller than I remember...Oh well, it'll work." She looked at him as he followed her. "I used to hide here when I felt lonely or got angry when I was staying here."

Desh nodded, not sure what to say. Remi handed him two pillows and some blankets. "Thanks," he said. She nodded and said, "This is safest place I know. No one knows about it but me. I once thought about telling Serry, but I changed my mind. Plus, the sun doesn't reach here and I don't know how long that necklace will hold the spell." She put a blanket under her, making a make-shift bed.

"You made this?" he asked.

She laughed a little. "Who else? I wasn't just going to let you burn. I'm not that much of a bitch." She sat back and closed her eyes. Desh saw her lips move and the entrance to the cave close up.

'I thought she wanted me dead though...' his thoughts were interrupted as she called to him. "Desh? I can't really see and I think the candles and matched are close to you. Can you light them?" He could still see. (A.N. Vampires have excellent night vision...) Without responding, he located them and lit the candles.

"Thanks," she said. "We'll stay here for a while. Then, we'll go talk to the king." Desh just nodded.

"Sheesh, your quiet." She shrugged and then said, "Well, anyway, while we're here, we might as well rest up. Good night." She lay down and pulled a blanket over herself. Desh listened to her breathing as it evened out and deepened, signaling that she was sleeping.

'She must have had a hard time inside that basilica or whatever it was called. I wonder what happened exactly.' He leaned back on his own pillows, still watching her. 'It was probably hard for her to come back here...' Desh spoke softly to the sleeping girl, "Sweet dreams."

**Back in the Human World...**

"I'm sooo bored!" Rett complained.

The red head sitting in the chair opposite of him yawned. "I know. I can hear your thoughts remember?"

Rett sighed. "We can't do anything until Desh and the kid gets back, although I can think of a few things me and you can do to pass the time." Serry did not like the look in eyes; it had a maniacal quality to it. She also blocked out the man's thoughts. To her great surprise however, before she could respond, another voice shouted, "Don't even think about it!" She turned at looked at the ninja sitting in the corner.

"Oh lighten up, Eiji! I didn't really mean it," Rett said as he leaned back in his chair. 'Yeah right,' Serry thought darkly.

The door to the office opened the monk, Beryun, walked in. She was followed by Millenear. "We just talked to Master Tae. She advised us to stay put," the blond priestess said.

"Ohh..." Rett moaned. "But there's nothing to do!"

"You could always do some paperwork for me," Asher said, walking in. Serry smiled at the idea of the enormous swordsman doing paperwork. She choked down a giggle.

"As much as I would _highly_ enjoy that, I think I'll have to pass," Rett said sarcastically. Asher grinned. "Well then, you could always help us train beginners."

"Oh no you don't!" Serry said, afraid. "Do I need to remind you of the one that bites?" She saw Eiji and Rett exchange worried looks.

"Oh, no need to worry, he's not here right now—full moon, remember?" Asher responded.

"Ok then, how about that ice girl? Remember her?"

"Well she's matured since that incident."

"And how about the elves? They're still pissed at me!"

"That's why we can assign Rett to the class," Asher said reasonably.

Serry heard Rett say, "Oh wait a minute. I really don't—" before Asher cut him off saying, "Oh, nonsense. You'll love them." Serry got an evil idea.

"We could always give him Remi's class, if you're so eager to have him teach."

Asher paled. "I wouldn't wish those demons on even my worst enemy. How we ever managed before Remi came back, I'll never know. Please tell me your joking, Serena." She laughed evilly. "Please, Serena. I think you're scaring them and I know you're scaring me."

Serry turned to Rett. "Well, go down to level five, training room five-zero-nine. The class will be waiting for you there. Don't worry; I'm sure you'll be fine."

"But..."

"No buts! It's not like it's _extremely _dangerous."

"What do you mea-"

She held up a hand. "No more," she said smiling. "I'll see you down stairs." She got up and began to walk out. She heard the others following her, Rett still saying, "But, but, but..."

"Oh well," she laughed. "I wonder what Remi's up to."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: ...please tell me you don't want me to repeat myself... You do? Damn...fine... I do not own any of the original characters from Rebirth, but Serena, Asher, and Dominic are mine.

Fallen Angel

Chapter 17

_She tried to block out the jeering crowd. They were yelling curse and other vulgar things. She saw someone thrown a stone and heard, "Witch!" She paid them no mind. The guards led her to the platform, Danube to the other. They were to be hanged for false charges of witchcraft. 'Desh...I'm so sorry,' she thought as the rope slid around her neck._

_She took a final look at Danube Maybus and fought off tears. 'She's just a girl. How can they do this? I don't understand...' She braced herself, waiting for the drop. The order was given and..._

Remi woke with a start. She was breathing harshly and a cold sweat covered her head to toe. She closed her eyes again, fighting to be calm. 'Just a dream. It was just a dream.' She repeated the thought like a mantra.

"Damn, not again!" she heard Desh curse softly in the darkness. She felt the sadness and terror of the dream fade as she thought, 'He hit his head again...' She suppressed a laugh.

"Desh, you awake?" she ventured.

"I really don't want to respond to that," came his reply. Remi decided that if she continued to fight back her laughter, then she would make herself sorer than she already was. She erupted into laughter. She heard him growl and say, "Ha ha ha, very funny. Next time you decide to sleep in a cave, a small cave, and bring me along for the ride...bring aspirin." She heard him moving around and then a match being struck. The little flame flickered in the complete darkness of the cave as he lit one of the candles. She looked at his face. Remi was surprised, since he looked at her worriedly.

"What?" she asked him. 'Please don't ask about the dream...please, please, please! Mother Night, don't let him ask about that!' she prayed silently.

"Well...It's just that your wounds don't look too well." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, is that all?" she said looking down at herself. The blood, mostly not hers, had dried and was caked all over her body. She sighed.

He gave her a hard look. She caught a thought at the surface of his mind and suppressed a shiver. He was going to ask her about the dream later. 'Damn! Damn it all to hell! Oh...wait...I don't believe in hell... Oh well! Damn it all! Why am I thinking about this!' She shook her head to clear away the meaningless rambling of her thoughts. In response to his comment she said, "There's a stream about a mile from here. It's out of the way. _We_ can both go clean up." She nodded pointedly to his dirty face and clothing. "But first..." She reached across the small space between them and touched the necklace, using her powers of Shadow to create a shield to protect him from the sun's rays.

"Um...thanks," he said. She looked at him, seeing him smile slightly.

"Did you just...? Never mind." She decided not to call attention to it. She turned and put a hand on the cave wall. Remi whispered a command using her connection to Earth and the entrance appeared. They left the safety of the cave and saw that the sun was still, indeed, up, though it looked to be late afternoon.

"Which way?"

Even though she consciously knew that he meant another type of "witch", she winced visibly. He frowned. Remi mentally hit her self on the head. 'Darkness take it! I need to chill out!' She tried to cover it up with a smile. From what she could sense, he didn't buy it. With out responding, she let out a shrill whistle. 'I hope he heard me...and that he remembers...'

"What the hell are you doing? I think you broke my eardrum!" Desh said, rubbing his ear.

"I am calling a friend. He will carry a message for me to the castle's Healer, Tamorosh. She can send us a few things." While she talked, she searched the skyline. 'Hmmm...I guess he—no wait! There he is!' She lifted up her arm as the hawk circled overhead. He landed carefully so as not to scratch her with his talons.

Desh approached from her side, amazed by the hawk. "How did...? Hawks, unless trained and tamed, won't approach anyone like this."

She smiled at him. "Spirit is different. He has been my friend for many years." With that said she turned her attention to the raptor. He was a bit smaller than she remembered, but his eyes told her much more had changed besides that. She betting she looked bigger. Spirit? Old friend? she sent carefully.

Your back! Spirit's mind voice was light, but strong, like the wind currents that both of them used to carry them through the air.

I told you I would! Um...can I ask a favor, friend-hawk?

You can but...who is the stranger? She smiled slightly. The hawk's grammar, which she had ingrained in him, still amused her. Maybe it was just her, but a hawk who could speak better than most humans just made want to laugh until she turned purple.

He is a friend. His name is Deshwitat. Desh is a vampire

She could hear Spirit's equivalent of a frown of puzzlement as he responded. Is he your mate? The one that you dreamed sometimes Remi blushed furiously.

"What did he say?" Desh asked. She looked at him and felt her face warm even more. "I don't want to know, do I?" She shook her head vigorously.

Not mate?

No! He's just a friend...

Do you want him to be?

Of course... Ack! DAMN IT ALL! I mean, NO! Desh looked way too interested in her blush.

Oh. Spirit gave a hawk shrug. What is it you want me to do, Reminsha?

First, I would like you to call me Remi. You know, like I told you to...again...and again...and again...

Fine! Now, what do you really want?

Please take a message to Tamor, ok?

Consider it done. Where is it?

I still need to write it. Hold on. She looked around then said to Desh, "Hold out your arm."

"Why?" he said suspiciously. 'I don't have time for this...' She reached over and grabbed his arm, yanking him over and positioned his forearm parallel to the ground. She then transferred the hawk to his arm. Before he could protest she crawled back into the cave a rummaged through all the junk. She pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill pen, with some ink. She shook her head at how medieval it was. She scratched out a quick message, including measurements. She was blowing on the ink so it would dry as she crawled out. Desh was looking at Spirit intently. She knew that look. 'Spirit is talking to him? That's odd... I wonder what...' She walked over to them and tapped Desh on the shoulder. He looked at her.

"What does he mean, I look familiar?" She started and glared at the hawk.

"Oh...um... So! Spirit you ready to fly?" she said, completely ignoring the comment. He glared at her, but let it go. Remi had a feeling that this was all going to come back and bit her in the ass. The hawk held out his leg and she attached the now dry parchment to it with a strand of her hair, so that Tamor would know it was genuine.

Fly fast, Spirit Wings. She used his full name. Always. he responded as he took off. She watched him fly towards the castle and out of sight. She turned to Desh. "Follow me. The stream is about fifteen minutes from here."

**Half-hour later...**

"Fifteen minutes, huh?" said Desh. Remi growled at him, "Well, it was by air! It would take fifteen minutes if I could carry you!"

"You never figured it would take longer—"

"SHUT UP!" Silence followed her words.

A few minutes later, Remi heard the sound of running water. She followed the noise and finally came upon the stream. As she had thought, the drake was waiting with the stuff she had sent for. 'She was always quick,' she thought thinking of the old Healer. Desh was not as pleased to see it.

"What the hell is that thing!" She latched both of her arms around one of his, preventing him from attacking the poor thing. "Stop, Desh! It's ok! It's called a drake! It's supposed to be here!" He froze and looked down at her. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded. "Then can I have my arm back?" She blushed and jumped away from him.

She went over to the drake and scratched behind its eye ridge. They always like that. She pulled the bags it was carrying off its back. She rifled through the contents then threw some cloths at Desh. He caught them and inspected them. "What's this?"

"Well, the last time I checked, it was called a shirt." He growled at her response. She giggled and pulled out her own clothes. 'I hope she got the size right...hmmm...' She rose and was going to change when Desh said, "Where are you going?"

She sighed and turned around. "I'm going to change, genius. You should too. If we want to talk to the king when we get there we have to be...what was it they told me last time...? Oh yes, 'presentable'! That was it." She slipped behind a rock and stripped. She washed the blood and dirt off as best she could and slipped into the clothing. Remi grimaced. 'I hate Draconian dress. It was fine when I was ten but now... I feel like a freaking slut!' Before she could continue her mental tirade, however, she felt something brush against her leg, which was still in the water. She let out a small yelp and jumped back, falling as she did so on the slippery rocks.

**Meanwhile...**

Desh had just finished changing when he heard Remi yelp and the ensuing thud. He rushed over to see if she was ok.

He found her sprawled on the rocks. 'What the hell is she wearing...?' He was aware that he should have been focusing on what had scared her but her...outfit was...eye catching. It consisted of a strapless, tight, black leather top with red beading edging the bottom. She had on a wide leather belt, also black, with red lacing up the front. Her skirt was blood red and slit up the sides all the way up her thigh. He blinked a few times.

"Um... if your done staring at me, could you please help me up." He shook his head as Remi spoke and hauled her to feet. He noticed she was blushing. 'She's been doing that a lot lately...' They both turned back to the stream and saw a school of silvery fish swimming where she had been standing. He couldn't help himself. He laughed.

"Shut up..." she mumbled. He laughed harder. "I said, 'CAN IT'?" She hit him for emphasis. His laughter finally diminished after five minutes. She scowled at him as she pulled on her boots, slipping a knife into one of them. "Are you finished?" she asked. Desh nodded, still smiling. She leaned forward and stared at his face.

"What?"

"You're smiling. You never smile." He had absolutely no idea on how to respond to that. 'Come to think of it, she said something about it in the cave too...' He felt a tug on his hand and looked at the girl. He still had a hard time getting over her clothing.

Watch what you think, Deshwitat! He jumped and looked at her. "Could you just stay out of my head!"

Remi grinned and said, "Only if you can catch me!" Before he registered what she meant she took off into the forest at a run. He chased her.

**Remi's P.O.V...**

She felt great. Her lungs and legs were burning pleasantly as she sprinted through the trees. She could sense that Desh wasn't far behind her. Remi wasn't exactly sure why she had challenged him to catch her, but frankly, she just didn't give a damn. The king could wait an hour or two. All the urgency she had felt was being left behind in the dust.

She broke the tree line still at a run. He was closer now. Remi could feel him about two feet behind her. As she sped across the clearing, she knew she was going to lose. Just as the thought crossed her mind, the vampire lunged and tackled her from behind, sending them both rolling. She twisted and landed on top, hands on his shoulders with her legs on either side of his waist. Both of them were breathing hard. She started to laugh for no reason. Desh laughed with her. It was odd. They had never been so easy going around each other before. 'I guess shit like this just has to make friends out of people.'

"I win!" she teased.

"Oh really?" He grabbed her hands, pinning them to his shoulders, and rolled, putting him on top. She tried the same trick to no avail. "Does this mean you'll stay out of my head?"

"Make me!" she said defiantly. He grinned. 'Uh oh...' She tried to wiggle her way out, but it only made her aware of the awkward position they were in. She fought not to blush. 'Damn my hormones!' she thought. All she could do, being effectively trapped, was look up at him at wait for him to let her up. He didn't. 'Ummm...this is really odd...' Her chest felt tight, like she couldn't breathe, and warm. She felt really warm. Neither of them had looked away yet. "Um...Desh wha—" She was cut off as large shadow flew over them. Desh jumped up immediately. She too rolled to her feet and watched the large creature. "It's ok, I know her," she said quietly. The dragon was circling back, looking to land. Remi pulled Desh back slightly, giving her room.

Reminsha. The dragon's voice had always reminded her of flying at night; cool, clear, dark, and beautiful. Dark Moon. she sent back in acknowledgement.

You have returned. I am glad, it was so dull without you. The dragon sent images of loneliness. Remi felt a pang of guilt.

I am so sorry, my friend. I didn't know.

Who is the man? He is a vampire that much I can tell. I thought you loathed their entire race, Reminsha. Is he your mate? Dark Moon stretched her neck forward and examined Desh closely. Remi said, "I wish you all would stop asking that. He's not and I don't know why you would think that."

"What are you talking about?" Desh asked.

"None of your business!" she replied.

"If it's about me, then yes it is!" Desh growled back.

You wish to hear?

Remi watched Desh turn back to the silver and black dragon. He nodded. Very well. Dark Moon turned back to Remi and said, Why not? He looks familiar. I think I have seen his face before. You showed me once, when you smaller.

Desh turned to her. "That's the second time that's come up. What do they mean?" She looked at him as said, "Later Desh. I promise I'll tell you later, ok?" Remi turned to the dragon and sent a mind-message.

He's just a friend. She then switched and began including Desh in the conversation. Could you take us back to the castle? It's important. Please Dark Moon?

Of course. Climb on. The dragon crouched and Remi used the dragon's forearm and spin ridges to help her swing her leg over her back. Remi found one advantage to wearing the slutty skirt; it split and settled easily. She didn't have to fuss with the cursed thing. She looked at Desh and said, "It's just like mounting a horse...a really big horse." He shook his head and copied her actions. He ended up seated behind her. "Hang on," she warned as the creature stood.

"Hold on? To wha—" He stopped as Dark Moon launched into the sky. He had grabbed her shoulders.

Dark Moon was circling above the castle grounds. Other Draconians were looking above them and pointing. By this time, Remi had called her wings and stood carefully on the dragon's back. She held a hand out to Desh, which he took hesitantly. "Are you sure you can carry the extra weight?" he asked. Remi could hear the doubt in his voice.

"Um...no actually." She pulled them both off the dragon and the plunged towards the ground. She extended her wings, attempting to control their descent. It wasn't working well, so she called Wind. It caught them both and she used it to lower them to the ground. She turned to Desh. "See? No sweat."

He was pale. 'That's a neat trick, for a vampire to pale,' she thought. "_Never_ do that again." She grinned evilly. They made their way to the doors of the Great Hall. People parted like the Red Sea had for Moses, whispering, as Remi moved foreword with Desh shadowing her. The doors opened and she stepped inside.

King Tavonar was holding court and all the Houses were present. The High Priest stood next to the King and his wife. Aunt Hakasha sat on the King's right, the High Priest on his left. All talking had ceased. Remi strode forward and stopped short of the dais. She dropped to one knee, a hand pressed over her heart, head bowed. Desh also knelt beside her, but did nothing else.

"Rise, Princess Reminsha," her uncle commanded. "You too, vampire." Remi winced inwardly at the harsh tone her uncle used when he addressed Desh. She had forgotten just how much Draconians..._dislike_ vampires. She decided to ignore it for now and got straight to the point. "May I speak, Your Majesty?" He nodded. "I have answers and accusations. I know who killed my mother, Princess Kotonosh, and he is present in this court!" She watched as her uncle paled and looked around angrily. She noticed that he never once glanced at the real killer. 'I guess, if he was my brother, I wouldn't suspect him of murdering our sister either.' She also noticed that the High Priest was pale as well. She could see that he was sweating profusely. Remi readied herself for when he would try to escape. She continued on, "I have proof that High Priest Luzetar ordered the death of my mother!" Her voice rang off the walls of the Hall.

"She lies!" Luzetar's voice was high and strained, betraying him.

"If my king so desires, I shall submit to a truth-read! If this is asked of me, then I ask in return that the High Priest also be read!" She was struggling to stay as court formal and polite as possible under the circumstances. She knew that her uncle (the king) needed to appear that he wasn't favoring her in any way. It was important if she wanted justice. The King rose from his throne and signaled his personal guard. Unlike the High Priest's, it had women included in its ranks. They surrounded her and Desh, and led the sputtering Luzetar down to them. The captain ordered him gagged. She kept her eyes on her Uncle Tavotar. He had never looked so old.

"Come forward, princess. Let us see the truth." She approached him and again dropped down, this time on both knees. He put both hands on her head. She showed him what Xavier had told her during his..._interrogation_. She also showed him what the High Priest himself had said to her. Her uncle released her and she sought his eyes. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew it would make them look weak. They could not afford to look weak. He nodded to her. Remi bowed and stepped back. He called Luzetar the same way he had called her and he came...being dragged by five guards. The King repeated the truth-read. He opened his eyes and said, "You have been charged with murder and torture against members of the Royal Family, High Priest Luzetar. As your king, I am your judge and jury, and I find you guilty."

The king's pronouncement was soft, quiet, but Remi knew all could hear him. She waited for the next part of the traditional trial. As was traditional the King turned to her and said, "As a victim and family of a victim, you may decide his punishment, Princess Reminsha." The court awaited her answer eagerly.

"I ask for death by combat, Your Majesty." The courtiers let out shocked exclamations and gasps. She kept her gaze on her uncle. Though his expression was impassive, she read sadness and pain in his eyes. He had known what she would ask for.

"Who shall be his opponent be?" She knew he knew the answer.

"I am," she replied.

"The time?"

"Now." The King nodded and turned to the captain of the guard. After giving a soft order, she ran and began clearing the floor of the Hall. Tables and rugs were removed and the guards positioned themselves periodically around the large circle of cleared space. Each began to put up part of the large barrier around the make-shift arena. She turned to Desh and said, "Go stand by my uncle, Desh."

"Are you crazy!" She knew he wasn't talking about her order. "I'll be fine," she said reassuringly. She stalled his next protest by continuing, "I need to do this, Desh. Otherwise, I can't move on." She looked at him pleadingly, hoping he would understand. He nodded then glanced at the King. "Won't his guards shoot me or something?"

Remi smiled. "No. Just let me tell him your coming." She sent a message via mind link. Uncle?

Yes? His mind voice was like a hurricane. It had always reminded her of storms. This hurricane was crying. She wanted to run and hug him, but knew she couldn't, not now. Can Deshwitat stand up there with you?

She felt his hesitation. He is your friend? She nodded. Very well, but I will have you tell me how you came to know him after...this... She nodded again and turned to Desh. "You can go."

"Don't die," he said quietly.

Trying to make light of the situation, she responded, "Why, Desh, I didn't know you cared." It didn't have the effect she thought it would. His face was impassive as he said, "I do care. More than I should." He walked up and stood next to her uncle, leaving her speechless. 'What...?' She shook her head hard. 'Fight now, think later.' She walked into the arena.

'I'll strangle her! That reckless idiot! What does she think she's doing!' Desh's thoughts were racing and he was struggling to keep up. '...and why the hell did it say that!' He watched the two, Remi and the High Priest, in the ring. The King stood beside him, expressionless. Desh thought he detected worry in the man's eyes. 'His niece and his brother...damn this is one messed up family...' The King raised his hand and brought it down in a sharp movement. The sentence had begun.

Remi stood motionless. Desh felt the air cooling rapidly. Her expression was of pure hate and rage. She lashed out at the man in the ring with her. 'God...she's fast.' He hadn't paid attention to how her abilities had changed since that night her powers had been released. Not really. The High Priest struck as well, scoring her down the arm with a knife. Blood scent reached his sensitive nose. Her blood being spilt was driving him insane, just as it had with Lilith. Remi slashed her uncle again, following up with a roundhouse kick that sent him to the ground. She circled as he got up. Desh was reminded of a tiger he had seen while he had been held captive in that damned circus. She took to the air and hurled black fire at him. 'This battle was over it was begun...'

The Priest went down. He didn't move again. Remi landed and knelt before the King. "The trial is over. The traitor is dead." He walked down to Remi and tilted her chin up saying, "Any you, niece, should get some rest. I would like to hear your tale."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: ...see previous chapters...yeah...

Fallen Angel

Chapter 18

"I can't take it anymore!" the nineteen year old Japanese ninja sitting across from her moaned. "They bite, they scratch, they chant and I just can't take it! They'll be the death of me, literally!"

Serena Chandler sighed, very annoyed. "Oh, why are you complaining, Eiji? You don't even teach the class. I do that!" she replied. She was regretting letting him sit in on her class for the novice Spells in Combat Class.

"Well you try sitting next to a bunch of kids half your age!" Serry shook her head and closed her eyes, trying to ignore him. 'Remi and Desh have been gone for days. I hope nothing has happened to them...' Serry knew that both of them could take care of themselves, but she was still worried. Asher had reassured her many times that Remi was fine, and, therefore, Desh was fine. She gave another heavy sigh.

The door opened and a monk and a priestess walked in. "Hi!" Millenear, the priestess, greeted her and Eiji. Beryun simply nodded. Eiji leaned over to her and whispered in her ear, "Did you ever notice that they are always together? I mean..." She glared at him. Needless to say, he shut up. She was about to ask for a general report but was cut off.

BOOM!

"What the hell!" Serry yelled instead.

"I believe that came from the basement; level five to be exact," Beryun said.

"RETT!" both her and Mill shouted. They ran for the elevator, Eiji and Beryun right behind them. 'I hope they didn't hurt him too bad...' The door opened with a "ding" and they stepped out of the elevator. Serry heard Rett's booming voice echo down the hall, "DAMN IT!" She ran towards the source of the curse.

When they were a few yards away from the training room, she noticed something odd. She sniffed the air, trying to identify the horrible smell that wafted through the open door.

"Eww...what's that smell?" Eiji asked, hand over mouth and nose.

"Methane gas," Serry replied.

"Don't they use that to start fi—OH NO!" Eiji exclaimed, as he, Serry assumed, caught on. Serry had reached the doorway, the others peering over her. The sight that welcomed her was this: two elves (both female), a mage (human and also female), and a large, human male. The elves were both holding what looked to be spent matches, the mage was shielding herself, and the man, Rett, was on the floor covered in soot. The elves had been laughing, but when they saw Serry, they glared. 'If looks could kill...' she thought to herself.

"Um...Rett? Are you ok?" Mill asked from behind her. Serry went over to him, helping him to his feet. She never got too close to the elves, nor did she ever let them out of her sight.

"Been _MUCH_ better," he responded between coughs. Then Asher walked in and paled at the mess. "Dom is not going to be happy," he sighed.

**Ten minutes later...**

"What am I going to do with you, Serena?" Dom said, shaking his head slowly.

"Hey! It wasn't me this time; it was those damned elves from Remi's class!" Serry yelled, indignant. Dom didn't let her argue any further.

"Those 'damned elves' as you call them have very important people looking after them." Dom was flushed. 'You mean they have very rich people looking after them,' she thought darkly. Serry knew what came next, though. She began to tune out the lecture. After about the fiftieth time, it got kinda old. 'Oh, it looks like he's coming down to the end, I'd better start nodding.'

"Oh good, I'm glad you agree. I will expect you at the classroom, ready to teach, at the usual time that Remi's class is held."

Serry stopped nodding. "What!"

"Well, I was telling you that you are to teach Remi's class and you nodded."

"But I was..." Serry knew there was no point. He'd got her good and she was stuck with it. 'Damn,' she thought angrily. 'God, doesn't he remember the last time I tried teaching that class? There was almost bloody murder...'

"Well, from your silence, I assume you have no more arguments. You will start tomorrow." And with that, he left.

**Five minutes later...**

"Can you believe that jackass! I mean, really, I know I wasn't listening, but come on!" Serry wined to the others. Rett and Eiji were sitting in a corner and Serry heard Rett say, "Yeah! I have noticed that!" Serry shook her head in despair.

"Well...at least it's only one more month before the students are let out for break," Mill said, trying to comfort her. Beryun just sat and listened, like she always did.

"You don't understand! They did all that to Rett in _one_ week! Just give them a month with someone they hate and it'll be a freaking bloodbath or something!" Serry cried.

"Why do they hate you?" Mill asked. At the same time Eiji, like he always did, asked a dumb question, "Did you insult Legolas, or something?" Rett laughed and Beryun shook her head in shame. Serry threw a shoe at him. Her aim was true and it nailed him right in the face. "Ow! That really hurt!" he yelped.

"Well, it all started with my first room mate," she began, answering Millenear's question. "You see, she was elven, and I no idea that she had a... 'problem' with fire. I mean...really...who would've guessed? Fire is a silly thing to be afraid of...right?"

"What did you do?" asked Eiji.

"Well, I...how to put this...um... She had some dolls...and, well... I guess she called them 'Barbies'...stupid things... She asked me to play 'dolls' with her and I thought...well...you know...a certain type of dolls," Serry tried to explain. Beryun was shaking her head (she knew what Serry meant) while the others just looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" inquired Mill.

"Well...I have dolls, but not these 'Barbies.' They are more like...um...magic dolls." She was still getting blank looks. "I think most humans call them 'voodoo dolls' nowadays. But since I'm not a vaudun priestess... Anyways, my idea of 'playing' happened to involve a few flames and...Well...she freaked out, which caused me to accidentally set her skirt on fire and well...you can just guess what happened afterwards." Serry shrugged. They looked like they understood now...sort of anyways. 'Why me?' she wondered silently, then added sourly, 'I wonder if Remi's having as much fun as I am...'

**In Draconia...**

Desh couldn't take it anymore. 'If these people don't leave me alone I swear I'll...' He took a deep breath, trying for a calmer state of mind. He failed. Another servant came in, this time carrying clothing. All the others had been coming and going with tables, chairs, water jugs, stuff on trays that he didn't know what to call... It was endless. A woman approached him. Even if he hadn't been able to scent her fear, he would have been able to tell by the constant shaking of her dove gray wings. It was beginning to annoy him. She spoke haltingly, "S-sir? Everything is ready. P-please f-follow me."

"Uh...what is ready?" He honestly didn't have a clue. Desh had tried to stay out of the way.

"Y-your bath, sir." The woman waited in silence. Desh tried to hold it in, he really did but...an animalistic growl made it past his clenched jaw. The woman shrank back from him. He sighed. "Please just leave," he stated quietly. "All of you. Take the rest and leave." The woman wasted no time in obeying. 'I'll kill Remi! So help me God! She just left me here with no explanations or anything! I don't have a fucking clue what's going on, damn it!' His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the large door.

"What!" he snapped loudly.

"The queen has instructed that you be brought to her within one hour, preferably after you have cleaned up," came the answer. Desh sighed and assented. 'Now what...?' He went into the bathroom.

**Meanwhile...**

"You must stay, Reminsha. You have obligations to your people!" the old monarch stated firmly. Remi couldn't believe what her uncle was suggesting. 'I can't stay... I have work to do! We still need to save the world for the Mother's sake!' She kept her thoughts to herself out of respect for her uncle. He continued, "And another thing, you must marry, you n—"

"WHAT!" Remi yelled, finally not able to just sit quietly anymore. "I must do no such thing! I don't want to marry some random guy I've never even seen! And don't tell me it won't be like that! I know for a fact that it will be!" She realized that she was leaning heavily on the table between them. They had been discussing what she had been doing for the past four years, and she still didn't know what had brought on the turn in the conversation but here it was.

"Reminsha—"

"No! I won't do it! I still have things to do, uncle!"

Her uncle sighed. "Fine we shall discuss it later." Remi wanted to tell him there just _might _be a chance of that when...well, never actually. He studied her intently then said, "You don't look well, niece. Go rest. You haven't had as much time as would like to recuperate." Remi nodded and left without saying goodbye. She was angry and she wanted him to know it. As she closed the door of her suit, she thought, 'I hope Desh is getting along alright...'

**Thirty minutes later...**

Desh was escorted to a courtyard where Remi's aunt was waiting. The ground was paved with stone and there was a small fountain bubbling in the middle of it. The full moon lit the entire expanse, allowing him to get a good look at the older woman. She had silvery hair and pale gold eyes. Her wings were a pure, swan's white. She was sitting on a stone bench, gazing at the water making ripples as it met the pool under the fountain's spouts. She looked up as he approached and motioned for him to sit next to her. Somewhat surprised, since everyone else wouldn't come near him, he took her up on her silent invitation. They both sat quietly for a few more minutes.

"Why did you want to talk to me?" Desh finally asked.

The woman was silent a little longer then said, "I know you have questions, Deshwitat. I am giving you the chance to ask them."

"Any question?" he asked. The woman nodded regally, like the queen she was. 'Well...I guess...' He looked at the pool and said, "Why do your people hate my kind?"

"It wasn't this way. Draconians used to have a treaty with the vampire lords of long ago, but then..." she trailed off. "I won't trouble you with a history lesson, but the treaty was violated and a long vendetta began. No one is sure what exactly happened, or who broke the agreement but it doesn't seem to matter. It was never forgotten."

"Oh..." Desh whispered. He moved on. 'What else do I really want to know? What will Remi probably not tell me?' He thought a little bit, and knew the answer. "Do you know what she dreams about? Remi, I mean."

Her eyes fastened on his face, intent, surprised. "She hasn't... Oh, I suppose she wouldn't, knowing her." She sighed and turned back to the fountain. "What do you know about past lives, Deshwitat?" The question caught him so off guard, he had no response. She continued, "Nothing? Well then, let me explain. Draconians believe that your soul, after you die, returns to the Darkness, our origin and afterlife, if you will. We also believe that your soul can return to this world in another body and that, sometimes, you can retain memories from that past life. Does this help you any?"

"No." Desh was trying to find the point of her lecture, but wasn't seeing it.

"I guess I shall have to spell it out for you then. Remi's dreams are of her past life. She dreams of who she was and who she used to know. The dreams are the most powerful memories that her spirit remembers, usually meaning that they are particularly violent or sorrowful. For her anyways." She had gone back to looking at him. 'Who...?' Desh wondered to himself. "Anymore questions, Deshwitat?" He shook his head, trying to process the new information. "Try talking to her. I have a feeling that she will tell you what she has refused to tell us."

"What might that be?"

"Who she was, Deshwitat. Just remember, that was who she _used _to be. She isn't that person anymore." With those final words the Queen stood and took off into the night. Desh decided to take her advice. 'I wonder where her rooms are..?'

_The rope slid down around her neck, its coarseness painful against her clammy skin. The crowd jeered and called for her, and Danube's, death. The gallows creaked as the wind made the ropes swing. Suddenly, there was an explosion, but she didn't get to see its cause as the trapdoor under her feet gave way and—_

"AHH!" she yelped as she woke. Tears were forming in her eyes as she thought, 'I didn't ask for this, damn it! I don't want to remember!' She took a shuddering breath and sat up, pulling her knees into her chest and wrapping her arms around herself. She stayed like that for a few minutes and would have done so longer when she felt a presence in the room with her. She was out of the bed and on her feet in a flash.

"Relax," a familiar called, "it's just me."

"Desh! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she yelled angrily. "And what are you doing in here!"

He walked out of the shadows by the balcony. "I just had an interesting conversation with your aunt about reincarnation. She told me to ask you about the finer points, especially concerning your case. In fact, she was positive that you tell me about _your_ past life."

'Darkness take it! Why would she do that? Unless...' she sighed. Her aunt was up to something...again. "Did she really?" she said out loud as she walked past him onto the balcony. She leaned against the railing as she tried to collect her thoughts. 'Be cool, Rem. Just stay calm...' He followed her.

"Well? I'm waiting," he prodded.

"I..."

"If you tell me you don't know, I can promise you'll hurt for a long time."

"Thanks for the encouragement," she responded sarcastically.

"You talk in your sleep you know."

'Crap,' she thought. "I...do? Um...what do I say?"

"This and that, but in the cave I distinctly heard you say 'Danube.' There is no chance in hell that it's not the same one that me and Rett knew three hundred and fifty years ago."

"Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful," she whispered. 'There's no way to talk my way out of this...I guess I don't have much of a choice.' She looked down and away from him. "I..." She stopped as he turned her manually to face him. He tilted her chin up so that she was looking at his face, not he floor. He looked at her expectantly. "I have a feeling you have already guessed," she stated quietly.

"I would rather you tell me."

The tears she had choked back after waking came flooding back. Her vision blurred and she told him, "Lil-Lilith Servino," she sobbed. "My name was Lilith Servino..." She closed her eyes and tried to move out of his grasp, but he tightened his grip on her chin slightly, but not hurting.

He said nothing for a few long minutes, then, "Open your eyes, Remi." She couldn't tell anything from his voice. He sounded very neutral. She obeyed his command...and found his face _very_ close to hers. Her breath caught and...

BANG!

Remi jumped back, blushing, and looked at the doors, which had been flung open. The girl that she had brought back with her to the palace from the city was standing in the door way. It was the same girl that had helped Desh earlier by distracting the guards and giving him directions. Remi had decided to take the girl in. 'I think her name is...Alexiosh...'

"MOTHER NIGHT! I'M _SOOO_ SORRY PRINCESS! I JUST...THEY TOLD ME... I'LL COME BACK LATER!"

Alexiosh left at lightning speed, but even before her and Desh were alone again, Remi had also taken off into the moonlit night. She beat her wings strongly, hoping the wind would cool her flaming cheeks.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: ...CHOCOLATE...yeah... (See previous chapters)

Fallen Angel

Chapter 19

'Of all the things to tell him,' Remi thought as she flew over the countryside. 'I wonder if it ever occurred to her that maybe, just maybe, I didn't want him to know about that.' Remi groaned. 'Could my life get anymore complicated?' The moment she had thought it, she wished she hadn't. 'Great, now it will...that's how it always works.' She glided down to a ledge in a remote region of the mountains. "I'll just stay hear a while," she said out loud. She sat down and curled up against the hard stone, watching moon complete its cycle and, with the stars, fade as dawn lit the sky in the east. She watched the whole mountain and the valley below it turn a mellow gold, and smiled. 'I guess its safe enough to go back now...'

She stood, spread her wings, and dove off the mountain, letting herself fall. She twisted in the air, turning her free fall into a spiral. At the last second, she pulled out of the dive and skimmed the grass, laughing like a mad woman. Remi turned and began to fly back feeling a lot more clear-headed.

**Back at the Castle...**

Queen Hakasha watched her husband pace. He had just made his one hundred and fifty first circuit of the room. She sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand. 'Why does she do this?' she wondered silently. Hakasha looked back at Tavotar. 'One hundred and fifty two,' she counted, irritated. "Would you stop that? It's annoying me and you doing it is not going to make her come back faster."

"Is that all?" he replied. "You're _annoyed_ because I'm pacing, but _not_ because Reminsha has run off again!" His face turned a dark shade of red. "And not only that! Oh no... She refuses, _absolutely refuses_ to accept her duties as part of the royal family! I offered her the position of High Priestess, but she _refused_! She won't be Queen if she doesn't have a husband or consort, but she _refuses_ to take one! That-that _child _is completely shirking her duties, so she can go gallivanting off with some _vampire_ and a group of _humans_!"

"Technically two of them aren't human," Hakasha told him tiredly. He turned redder. They had had this..._discussion_ before, but the man didn't know when he was defeated. As she pondered, yet again, why she had accepted his proposal of marriage, he continued his ranting.

"I'VE GOT IT!" he yelled suddenly. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him. "Oh really? Is it as good as your last plan to get her to accept her _place_, as you call it? Because, if I remember correctly, the last time wasn't very pretty, was it? We had to rebuild the Great Hall, I believe."

"Quiet!" he growled. "What we're going to do is this..." As he explained, Hakasha got a bad feeling, as her gift of foresight was triggered. She didn't get anything specific, but she knew that this "ball" was going to have the opposite effect of its original purpose. "She will kill you, you know. Reminsha hates it when you do things like this. Like the one time when she was nine, whe—"

"Let's not think about the past!"

Hakasha wanted to say that the best lessons were learned from the past, but kept it to herself. 'He'll learn...someday...'

**That night...**

'I'm going to freaking kill him,' Remi thought darkly. 'He tells me that it's a masquerade ball in my honor, to celebrate my homecoming. BUT NO! HE TURNS IT INTO A DAMN DATING-TYPE SHOW!' She looked around the room again and suppressed a growl. 'Maybe I can...' She turned and tried to sneak out to a random balcony. She had almost made it when yet another suitor came up to her. 'Not another one.'

"Good evening princess, would you care to dance?" She supposed that he was being nice, but the fact that he was looking at her chest, which was so aptly drawn attention to by her tight top, and not her face really irked her. She did her best not to slap him. 'He is male after all.' She tried repeating that over and over in her head, but her rage increased, not decreased.

"I'm tired," she said shortly. She couldn't be sure because of the mask, but she thought that his face fell. 'Oh well, he'll get over it.' He turned and walked away. She continued towards the exit when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She could practically feel the vein in her temple throbbing. 'I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!' She whirled on the man standing behind her and let loose her anger. "CAN'T YOU DROOLING, MALE OPPORTUNITY-SEEKERS GIVE ME SOME BREATHING SPACE! READ MY LIPS, I'M NOT INTERESTED, SO GO SCREW YOURSELF OR EACH OTHER, I DON'T CARE WHICH!" She halted, breathing a little harder than is normal.

The man stared at her, "Um...Remi?"

She took a closer look at him, taking in the dark clothing and mask. Remi realized a little late that she knew him. "Oh, Desh! Sorry, sorry, sorry! I didn't know it was you!"

"Um...I take it this means you're not enjoying yourself."

"What was your first clue?" she grumbled, more to herself than to him. A little louder she said, "I'm going outside. If I spend another minute in here, someone's going to get hurt or dead." As she said this, she walked out onto the balcony and took a deep breath. The view was beautiful to say the least. It overlooked a large lake that was currently showing the moon her full, shining reflection. The air was cool, just right. 'At least the weather's nice.'

"What was that all about?"

Remi jumped. She hadn't realized that Desh had followed her outside. He was leaning on the railing a few feet away. "Nothing..." she sighed. "Just another of my uncle's attempts to tie me to the Draconian throne, but I'm beginning to really understand how Lilith felt when her father kept trying to get her marry some random lord's son. I think that this is the curse of women everywhere," she finished darkly. She knew that she was on untested ground, talking about Lilith, but they had to talk about it sometime. This little revelation had come to her while she had been flying back that morning.

"What else do you remember?" He was looking at her and had moved a little closer.

"Um...a little of this and a little of that," she said lamely. "I don't really have a complete compendium of knowledge about her life, just little bits and pieces."

"Like what?" he pressed.

"Well..." She thought about it for a bit. "I remember the time at the circus, when she gave you that doll...and the whole Swamp Brothers thing, which by the way, completely freaked me out. Hmmm...The hanging and her death, of course, and then a few little things," She stated. She continued as her voice became soft, a little distant, "I recall this one time that we were all sitting, just you, me, Kal, Rett, and Danube, in a small study. We were all laughing. It was snowing I think..." As she talked, she could almost see it in front of her: how everyone was so at ease, smiling. Rett, Kal and Desh were arguing good naturedly over some story that one of them, according to the others, had exaggerated while she and Danube giggled and gossiped over this and that. She smiled.

"You do realize that you said 'we' and 'me,' right?" She looked back at him, startled. He was now leaning on the guard rail right next to her. He was looking at her intently.

"I did? Sorry...it happens sometimes, when it feels so real..." Remi shrugged and met his eyes. She wished she hadn't. She could feel herself drowning in them. She tried to look away and couldn't. It was all too familiar. She stopped trying.

"About last night..." Desh started.

"REMINSHA!"

Remi yelped in surprise and spun, finding her enraged uncle storming towards her. 'Oh no...I hope I don't have to blow up the Great Hall again...this one is prettier than the first one...'

"YOU TURNED THEM ALL DOWN!" he screamed. "HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY BE SO PICKY!"

'Oh that's it,' she thought. "'Picky'! 'Picky' you say?" she laughed evilly. "IT DOESN'T HAVE A FUCKING THING TO DO WITH BEING PICKY! IT HAS EVERYTHING TO DO WITH THE FACT THAT YOU _ARRANGED_ THIS, AND THAT THEY WERE BEING COMPLETE PERVERTS!" she screeched at him.

THAT'S ENOUGH! THIS IS _MY_ KINGDOM AND YOU ARE _MY_ NEICE! YOU WILL _OBEY ME_! her uncle mind-shouted at her.

GET REAL! THERE IS NO WAY THAT WILL EVER HAPPEN! She shot back, also in mind-speech.

**Desh's P.O.V...**

'Am I the only damn person here who can't do that mind-talk thing?' Desh wondered as Remi and the King stared at one another. Of course, he wasn't sure if they were talking like that but...it was kind of a no-brainer. Breaking the silence, however, Remi shouted, "So what if he's a vampire!" She became silent again, her gaze intent on her uncle.

"Um...what?" Desh said. "Mind running that by me again? Uh...anyone?" Both ignored him. He growled in irritation.

All of a sudden, Remi threw up her hands with a small, wordless scream of rage and frustration. She marched towards him, pulling out a small black whistle as she came. She blew into it in three sharp, short bursts. Remi grabbed his arm and jumped up onto the railing, forcing him to come with her or fall. Before he could ask her what she was doing she yanked him off the balcony and they fell...

And landed on the back of a silver and black dragon. Desh sat there frozen for a few seconds then yelled, "Would you stop doing that! Are you on drugs or something!" She gave him a look. He bared his fangs at her. She growled at him in response. This, childish as it was, went on for a long time as Dark Moon carried them both away from the castle.

**Hakasha's P.O.V...**

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" She yelled at Tavotar, postponing him sending the Royal Flight Guard after Reminsha and Deshwitat. "AFTER WHAT I TOLD YOU! YOU KNOW BETTER THAN TO TRY ORDERING HER AROUND DIRECTLY! NEED I REMIND YOU, _AGAIN_, OF THE DECIMATED GREAT HALL OF A FEW YEARS AGO!" Her husband backed away from her and her rage. She grabbed him by the ear and took flight, with him following meekly behind her. "AND ANOTHER THING!" she screeched, "SHE CAN MARRY WHOM EVER SHE SO PLEASES! THERE WILL BE NO MORE OF YOUR PATHETIC ATTEMPTS AT MATCHMAKING!"

"Yes, milady," he whimpered. Hakasha gave him a feral grin, thinking, 'The man may be the head of the house, but the woman is the neck and can turn the head anyway she chooses.'

**Meanwhile...**

Dark Moon had brought them both to Dragons Valley. Remi sighed in gratitude. Thank you, my friend. she told the female dragon.

It was nothing. Shall I leave you two alone?

You don't have too...

I shouldn't have asked. I will come back for you tomorrow night. Remi could have sworn Dark Moon smiled.

Not you too! she moaned in mind-speech. Is everyone trying to set me up with some guy?

Ah, but I am different, whereas others try to 'set you up' with males you don't know, I am trying to do it with someone you actually like...maybe even love.

I don't l--

Don't even think it, Princess, because you know your lying to yourself. the dragon said, cutting her off. Remi sighed, and nodded. She slid off her back and Desh followed suit. They both moved back to give Dark Moon the take off clearance she would need and soon the dragon was just a speck on the horizon. She turned to Desh and motioned for him to follow her. She led him to a small out cropping in the Valley's wall that was always shaded from the sun, no matter what time of day, and sat down.

When they were both settled side-by-side on the grass she explained quietly, "This is Dragons Valley. It's generally off-limits to everyone but the dragons, but I'm an exception."

"Why's that?"

Remi shrugged. "I guess they just like me better but anyways... This place is actually considered sacred. We have a lot of legends that are said to have begun here. Mostly about the birth of the first Draconian and about battles and blood. There are some about the tragedies of love and about the betrayals that can occur in friendships..." Remi smiled sadly. "They're all a bit depressing actually. But you want to know a secret? All it is now is the dragons' breeding grounds. Fortunately, it's not mating season yet so none of them should attack us."

"Should? What do you mean 'should'?" Desh asked suspiciously, glancing upward.

"No worries, nothing will happen..." she yawned. Remi could feel her eyes drifting closed. She kept telling him about the Valley, about its geography and where the dragons usually nested. As she talked, her shut and she swayed, landing on something firm and cool, covered in cloth. Her sleep-clouded mind couldn't figure out what it was so she let it go and slipped into the dreamscape.

**Desh's P.O.V...**

He felt an unexpected weight on his shoulder. He looked over and found Remi fast asleep, using his shoulder as a pillow. Desh surprised himself by leaning back against the stone and putting an arm around her, wedging her body against his side, causing her head to fall onto his chest. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes. He never knew that a few very excited (read: eager for Remi to fall in love) dragons, including Dark Moon, were watching over them both.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own Rebirth, blah, blah, but wish I did...you know the standard stuff, blah, blah, blah...

Fallen Angel

Chapter 20

_She curled up inside the carriage, trying to avoid the hail of arrows that was assaulting the caravan. She heard Captain Maybus cry out in pain. After it had stopped there were shouts from the soldiers; they were under attack. She looked cautiously out the window and saw two men, Maybus and...someone else, someone familiar._

_Just then, the carriage jerked, throwing her against the seat. She screamed. One of the bandits had taken control and she was helpless to stop him. The carriage jerked again, and she heard footsteps on the roof and the sounds of a struggle. The roof caved in, dropping the bandit and the familiar man from before right in front of her. She grabbed one of the suitcases and swung it with all her strength, hitting the bandit in the face, and gouging his eye. The man disposed of him, but not quick enough. _

_The carriage went over the cliff and..._

Remi screamed as she woke up. She began to panic when she realized she couldn't move because someone was holding her. Then, she heard a soothing voice in her eyes. It kept telling her, "Shhh, its ok. It was only a dream. Shhh."

Remi opened her eyes completely and looked up. Desh was holding her, arm around her shoulders. The voice belonged to him. "It's ok. I've got you. There's no need to worry." She looked down and relaxed slightly. She started slightly, however, when Desh brought his other hand up and wiped a tear off her cheek. This caused her to look upwards again.

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was crying," she said as she wiped the rest of the tears away.

"You had another bad dream? About Lilith?"

"Yes... You saved me, I mean, _her_," she said, still recovering.

"I figured. I heard you mumbling a couple of things in your sleep," Desh said as he leaned back against the cliff, pulling her with him. "That was the day I bound the Swamp brothers to my will as a summon."

"It was also the day that Lilith first saw you grown up. The day she fell in love," she whispered quietly. She hadn't really meant for him to hear her, but he did anyway.

"Yeah..."

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. Remi noticed that it was still dark out. 'I must not have slept for very long,' she thought to herself. She looked at the quiet vampire next to her out of the corner of her eye. His own eyes were closed so she had the chance to study him. The moon was shining on his face, casting shadows and bringing out the purple highlights in his hair. He was smiling slightly. 'He looks happy...'

Seeming to sense her gaze, he opened his eyes and looked at her. Their eyes met for a few seconds before Remi averted her gaze, blushing furiously. "Sorry," she murmured, "I didn't mean to stare."

"No harm done." He was laughing.

"What's so funny!" she asked in mock anger, smiling. She realized that she liked to hear him laugh. It made her want to laugh too, just because he was happy.

"I was just thinking about how earlier you were about to rip my throat out, and now we're both just sitting here."

Remi giggled a bit. "Well, I was tired of those idiot _suitors_ coming up to me and asking me to dance. You're lucky I found out it was you before I went postal."

"If that was you before you go 'postal', then I never want to see you when you are. And plus, what do you mean 'lucky'?" Desh grinned as he continued, "I didn't feel very lucky. Do you even remember what you said?"

"Yes," she laughed. "I just wanted to get the point across, that's all."

"I think it did that." They both continued to laugh. Then Desh stopped, looked at her, and said, "You know, I like it when you laugh."

"Um...really? Thanks..." She mumbled, blushing, again. 'Why can't I stop blushing? In fact, why can't I say anything remotely intelligent when he says stuff like that?' She met his eyes as he watched her. He smiled softly. "What?" she asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing, just thinking." He tilted his head back and looked skyward. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

She looked up as well, answering, "Yeah." She wasn't sure if she meant the night, or him.

He sighed. "I remember nights like this from when I was little. A clear sky, no tall buildings blocking out the stars," he paused, "I miss it."

"What were they like?" Remi inquired, meaning his parents. She immediately realized that it was a mistake. Desh had a pained look on his face and she said quickly, "I sorry. It is none of my business."

He gave her a forced looking smile. "It's alright. It's ok for you to be curious." He went silent.

'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Remi thought as she mentally beat herself to a pulp. Her self-chastising session was put on hold, though.

"I was...I don't know...eight? Maybe, when they died. They killed them right in front of me. My father...my mother...her only crime was loving my father." He stopped and closed his eyes.

Remi, deciding to be daring, said, "That's why you didn't want to love Lilith, because she was human. You didn't want her to share the same fate as your mother."

He nodded, and then smiled slightly. "Lilith was a stubborn one. She wouldn't give up for anything. Like..." He looked at her and finished, "you."

Remi smiled too and they sat there for a little while without talking. Then Remi, again being daring, leaned on Desh, not sure if it was ok. To her surprise however, he didn't stop her. In fact, he twisted so that she was resting against his chest. She could hear his heart beating, feel it under his skin. She found that her heart was beating at the same pace, so that both of their pulses beat in time with each other. Desh slipped an arm around her shoulders. Warmth seeped through her body, whether from his touch or body heat, she wasn't sure. His breaths were deep. She matched her breathing to his, so that, like their hearts, they were in time with each other.

He began to rub her back in slow, small circles. Remi sighed, content, and looked up at him. As they made eye contact, her heart skipped and beat faster. 'I hope he doesn't hear that, but if he does, he's not saying anything.' He leaned a little closer to her so that Remi could feel his warm breath on her face. Desh touched his lips to hers, lightly, sending a wave of excitement through her body.

He suddenly pulled back, much to her disappointment, and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." He fell silent.

Her head was spinning. She shook herself a bit, trying to clear it. Remi turned to him, making sure she caught his eyes and held them with her own. "Don't be." She leaned forward and, shocked by her own audacity, kissed him. Remi knew she had taken him by surprise, but that didn't seem to last very long as he responded. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, as close as she could be, and deepened the kiss.

**Desh's P.O.V...**

He didn't want to let her go. Ever.

He could feel her pulse, taste it. It was going a mile a minute. He couldn't help a small chuckle. Remi pulled back some, frowning. "What's so funny?" she asked, looking a little hurt.

"Your heart is going crazy."

She laughed too as she replied, "Mine? What about yours?" She tapped him on the chest lightly. 'She's right...' he thought, finding that his was indeed beating quickly, maybe faster than Remi's. He laughed harder, still holder her close. She curled up against his chest, breathing hard. They stayed like that for a while.

**Remi's P.O.V...**

'Why do I feel like this? I can't. His love still belongs to Lilith,' Remi thought as she leaned on him. 'What am I doing? This just can't happen...' She started to cry.

**Desh's P.O.V...**

He could sense that something was wrong. He looked down at Remi and slipped a finger under her chin, lifting her head upwards. When he saw her tears, he panicked slightly. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer. "Did I do something wrong?" He was terrified she would say 'yes'.

Instead, her eyes widened and she said, "Oh, Darkness, no. You didn't do anything I didn't want you to do. It's just that...that..." She seemed to choke on her words. She didn't have to say it though. He had a feeling deep down that he knew what was wrong, now.

"You're worried about my feelings for Lilith." She nodded and he sighed. He hugged her tightly, smiling, and kissed her forehead gently. "I admit that I still care for her, but I love you too," he whispered, trying to reassure her. "Nothing, and I mean nothing, can change that." He lifted her head again, making her look at him. "Understand?" She nodded and he brought his hands up to her face, wiping her wet cheeks. He kept them there. Desh leaned forward again and kissed her, once. Remi smiled at him and he kissed her a second time, but this one wasn't nearly as quick.

**Remi's P.O.V...**

'I have no idea what I'm supposed to be doing right now,' Remi thought dazedly as they kissed. Desh's hands had fallen from her face to her shoulders. She copied him. He moved his hands so that they rested on either side of her waist. He pulled away from her lips and kissed her cheek, beginning a trail of kisses that ended at her neck. She sighed in pleasure. She felt his fangs graze the skin over her pulse. She groaned, tilting her head to the side. 'Wait a minute...'

"AHH!" she yelped. He jerked back.

"What?"

"Your not going to bite me are you?" she asked tentativly. He didn't seem to get it.

"What do you...OH!" He started to laugh really hard. "Don't worry, I never bit Lilith."

She sniffed, "Oh, and that makes me—" He cut her off with another kiss.

"Makes you what?" he whispered in her ear.

"Never mind..." She turned towards him and melded her body to his. He looked down at her and brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. She reached up and drew him down to her lips, embracing him. Suddenly, her uncertainness from before disappeared and she curled one hand in his hair, the other around his neck. They found a rhythm. His touch left trails of fire all over her body. Remi moaned softly.

He paused, pulling away slightly. "Remi, are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked up at him. 'Sure?' she wondered. 'Am I? When did it get this far? When did our feelings change?' She gazed at the vampire a moment, making her decision. "I'm sure Desh. With you, I'm sure." Assure with her answer he lowered her onto the ground and they passed the night in each others arms.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: you know the drill...

Fallen Angel

Chapter 21

**Remi's P.O.V...**

Remi opened her eyes slowly, still not ready to get up. It was daytime, but no light penetrated the haven of the overhanging cliff. A cool wind blew over her and her still sleeping companion. She shivered. 'I really need to find my clothes... Now, where...?' She got up and winced. 'Damn, I'm sore...' she thought to herself. Remi groaned and searched along the ground. She found them in a heap a few feet away.

Remi slipped on the dress she had been wearing the night before and glanced back at her companion. She smiled. 'Mother Night and may the Darkness be merciful, he looks so damn innocent when he's sleeping.' But she knew he was far from innocent, especially after last night. She shivered again, and this time it had nothing to do with being cold. 'What happens now, I wonder?' Remi shook her head. 'I need to go for a walk...' And with one more lingering glance at the sleeping vampire, she left the shelter of the cliff.

She wandered aimlessly, not sure what to do. It was still too soon to return to the castle, much as she really didn't want to, plus Desh couldn't come out during the day so, she was at a loss of what to do. Remi continued to walk across the valley, looking for something to help her pass the time.

Busy night, princess?

"AH!" Remi jumped at the dragon's mind-voice. "Dark Moon, don't do that! You scared the daylights out of me!"

So sorry. Remi thought that her friend didn't sound the least bit apologetic. She scowled at the dragon. Answer my question, princess. Did you have fun?

"And why do you want to know?" Remi fought to keep the blush from creeping up her cheeks. Dark Moon chuckled, in a sense anyway.

Just curious. So, you are mated now?

"Um... What do you mean by that exactly? You mean in the dragon sense? Or something else?" She lost the fight against the blush.

In the "dragon sense" as you call it.

"I don't know..." Remi sat down next to the great silvery creature and closed her eyes. "I don't know what last night meant to him... I mean, did it happen only because I'm Lilith's so-called reincarnation? Or was it something different? Was it—"

Do you love him? Dark Moon cut her off.

Remi blinked. "I...I think I do, but I don't know if h—"

Then ask him! You won't know if you don't try!

"B-but what if..."

No excuses! I have never known you to be a coward, so don't start now!

Remi made no reply. She just hung her head and rubbed her temples. 'I guess she's right... I won't know till I ask... I hate it, I absolutely hate it when she's right,' she mentally sighed.

She was nudged sharply by the dragon's head. Remi turned and looked Dark Moon full in the face, right into the dragon's translucent eyes. I think a flight would clear your head more than ambling around on this Darkness-forsaken land. Remi chuckled and stood, spreading her raven's wings wide, feeling the wind caress every feather. Dark Moon watched her as she took off and made for the highest reaches of the peaks surrounding the valley.

**Dark Moon's P.O.V...**

As soon as the princess had taken off, the dragon called Dark Moon followed suit, but with a different destination. She glided lazily over the shaded ground the princess and the vampire had spent the night in. 'Perhaps I should have a word with him before the princess comes back...' She hovered considering what was best. It was against her very draconic nature to interfere, but for Reminsha...

All the dragons loved her like she was one of their own. None of them could help but feel an attachment to the spirited girl. She fascinated them. Reminsha had never been afraid or awed by them like the other Draconians. Never had she treated them like servants or beasts of burden or gods as some were prone to do. And for this, they all wanted her to be happy. Dark Moon in particular, after all, she had been appointed by the Dragon's Council as the princess's guardian.

'Guardian...' The silver female saw in her mind's eye the raw fear and confusion on Reminsha's face during their recent conversation. Remembered how she had also seen love.

Dark Moon spiraled downward, calling loudly so as to wake up the sleeping man. Vampire! I'll have a word with you! She heard with satisfaction a grunt of surprise and then later slight pain as he hit his head on the overhang. She inched closer, blocking out the sunlight so that she could see him and he her. She observed as he glared at her and that he was in a partial state of undress. Of course, dragons, including herself, didn't understand the need of clothing but...

"What?" the vampire growled. His gaze wandered though, searching.

She's flying. Dark Moon answered before he could ask. His garnet eyes snapped back to her. I told her to go. She needed time to think.

He frowned. "Why?" He rubbed a hand over his eyes. Reminsha had told her once that this was how people "cleared the sleep from their eyes." Dark Moon thought it was a useless gesture.

Why do you think? She doesn't have the answers she needs. She sighed in exasperation. 'Land dwellers can be so slow sometimes.'

"What are you talking about? It's too early for your damn riddles."

Dark Moon attempted a trick that the princess had taught her to control anger. 'One...don't rip his throat out...two... calm...three... Oh, this isn't working!' She flapped her wings in irritation. Fine. I'll get to the point. Do you love her?

He stared at her, stunned she supposed. "W-what?"

You know, love. When two creatures care about each other and--

"I know that! Of course I love her! I don't just sleep with women as a hobby, you know! I'm not Rett!" He was massaging his temples, just like the princess had been doing.

Her curiosity got the better of her. Who is "Rett"?

"A friend..." The man sighed and looked up at her. "She really doesn't think that I don't care about her? I could have sworn I'd told her..."

Just remember to tell her when she comes back, Dark Moon huffed.

"I will."

Good. Dark Moon backed up and prepared to take to the air, pausing just for a moment. Oh and one more thing. If you hurt her in _any_ way, may it be emotionally or physically, know that I will hunt you down and roast you alive, she said sweetly, baring her impressive fangs. With that she left to join the princess and the rest of her dragon kin, allowing the vampire to contemplate what to do next.

**Desh's P.O.V...**

'It figures, just figures, that she would have huge, powerful creatures just waiting to tear apart anyone who hurts her,' Desh thought tiredly. But even without the dragon's _encouragement_ he wouldn't hurt her. He didn't want to. Desh sighed and settled down to wait, cursing the sun.

Time passed. Slowly. Eventually, he fell asleep again, but it was a light sleep and the slightest sound woke him. Each time he growled in irritation and resisted the urge to try and blow up the sun. Again, sleep came.

The next time Deshwitat woke up, he found Remi kneeling beside him, staring. She blinked and pulled back as he sat up, but didn't say anything.

"I had an interesting conversation with your dragon friend," Desh told her.

He watched as she flushed, a surprised look upon her face. "W-what! What about?" Desh thought she knew _exactly_ what about, but decided to elaborate. He didn't want her to misunderstand anything. Not about this.

"About you. About us. By the way, Dark Moon has _very _large teeth. Did you know that?" He couldn't help but grin. He continued, "She seemed under the impression that I didn't care about you. That or _you_ didn't think I cared for you." He took a step forward, putting himself right in front of her, forcing her to look up at him while she talked.

"I just... I didn't know, ok? I..."

"What do you mean?" He kept his voice quiet. "Why would you think that I didn't care?" She mumbled something. It was so soft that, even with his vampire hearing, he couldn't make out what she had said. "What?"

"Caring isn't..." She trailed off.

Desh closed his eyes and counted to ten. "You," he said, "are incredibly naive." He reached out and snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "That is what this is about?" She nodded. He squeezed her tightly. "Idiot..." he whispered into her hair. He pulled away enough to see her face. "You want to hear me say it? Fine." He kissed her and whispered against her lips, "I love you."

"Oh." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Well in that case..." She kissed him back, lightly. Remi pulled back and looked up at him, then outside. "I guess we should be going. Just hold still so I can do the shadow charm."

She reached out to perform the spell, but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her into him again. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "I can think of something I'd rather be doing." Desh felt her shiver, he smiled.

"As much as I would love to," she said, a little breathy, "we really should get back before they figure out where we are." She gave him a mischievous smirk. "But maybe later."

"I cant' wait."

**A half hour later...**

Remi hated waiting. Absolutely loathed it. She rustled her wings impatiently. She made another circuit of the floor. Her aunt had told her to wait for her uncle to calm down, so that they could be civil to one another. 'Fat chance,' she thought sarcastically. Another circuit.

Quite unexpectedly, arms wrapped around her from behind. "Desh, let go," she ordered.

"You're driving me insane. I'm not letting go until you promise to stop pacing. Relax. How bad could it be?" He sounded calm and reasonable. She hated it when he sounded calm and reasonable. It made her want to give in and agree. 'Damn him...'

Out loud she said, "Any time someone says, 'How bad could it be,' it always, always turns out horribly. Now please let go."

"No. Now relax."

She tried to just pull away, but he tightened his grip. "I don't want to relax," she snarled.

"Well maybe I can help," he whispered in her ear. She shivered. 'Every time. Every time he does that I just have to shiver. Now why is that?' He turned her around and gave her a slow, lazy kiss. 'Oh yeah...That's why...' she thought hazily.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" her uncle's voice boomed from behind her.

Her aunt's voice soon followed. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

"Um..." Remi said. Desh just stared at the arguing couple. Both winced when her aunt slapped her husband. "Aunt Hakasha?"

"Yes dear?" the queen replied through gritted teeth.

"Does this mean we can leave? We sort of need to get back to the human world." She knew it was a bit abrupt, but she wasn't in the mood for a pleasant conversation.

"Of course, just as long as you both come and visit."

Uncle Tavo was making some odd gurgling noises, but seeing the look that Aunt Kasha gave, Remi reasoned that she probably would do the same. She ran over and hugged them both, saying good-bye.

Remi went back to Desh and grabbed his hand, pulling over to the closest mirror. She laid her hand flat across the surface and shoved her power into it, shaping the portal and focusing on where she wanted to go. "Ready?" she asked Desh. He nodded.

As they fell into the swirling tunnel, she heard her uncle yell, "TAKE CARE OF HER!"

**In the Human World...**

Eiji watched Millenear dodge another of Asher's strikes. She was getting better. Serry was standing beside him, coaching the priestess from the sidelines. 'I'm bored...' he thought to himself. The ninja let his gaze wander around the room, when he noticed something odd. There seemed to be a tunnel or something forming in the ceiling. "Um...guys?" he called to the others. They ignored him. Rett and Beryun were now having a match. He repeated it again louder, "Guys!" They ignored them again.

He would have tried again if Remi and Deshwitat hadn't fallen out of the swirling cloud and landed on top of Rett. Serry didn't seem all that surprised.

"We're back!" Remi sang out.

"Still working on your landings?" Serry asked. Remi shrugged.

"Would you two get off!" Rett yelled from the ground. Eiji laughed.

"Welcome back," he told them.

**Later...**

They were outside. Remi had wanted to get away from Dom and his inquiry, so she had dragged him out here. Desh watched her from his perch in a tree branch. She still hadn't pulled her wings back. "Anyone ever tell you that you look very angelic?"

She looked up at him. "That is probably the most random thing anyone has ever asked me Desh."

"I'm serious," he said as he jumped down to stand beside her.

"I'm no angel, Desh. The only person who ever believed that was my mom." She sounded sad.

"Really? No one else? I would think the whole having wings thing would raise questions like that."

"They have, and I'm gonna tell you what I told them."

"And what's that?"

"If I am, God's _very_ hard up for finding angels, and that the only kind of angel I'd ever be is a fallen one." 'The funny thing is,' he thought, 'she's right, about the fallen thing, anyway.' It didn't matter though. After all, he did love her and he hugged her to say as much.

"It's later," he stated.

She looked at him, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Back in the valley, you said 'later.' Well, it's later." By now, he was grinning widely.

"Wha—Oh!" She let out a small gasp as he kissed her neck.

"AH!"

'I'm getting sick of people doing that,' Desh thought darkly. He turned and found Rett standing behind them. His long time friend was staring, forlorn, at Remi saying, "You would go out with a vampire, but not with me? What's he got that I don't?"

Remi just looked at Rett, then back to him. Then back to Rett...and back to him. "I don't kiss and tell, Rett." She had a look of pure feminine satisfaction on her face. "Desh?"

"Yeah?"

"Ready to go?"

"Whenever." As soon as he said it, he felt the winds wrap around him and lift them both into the air. He didn't know where they were going, but where ever it was, it was fine with him. Desh wasn't sure what would happen when they found Kal, but he could deal with it. Why? Because he had his angel with him. A fallen one, granted, but she was _his_ fallen angel. 'Besides,' he thought as they sailed over New York City, 'vampires don't mix with pure angels. But fallen ones...' He looked over at Remi. 'Fallen ones suit us just fine.'

_**Fin**_

Dragons mate for life.


End file.
